When It Snows
by arcnine
Summary: [COMPLETED] Anna only trusted and relied on her own instinct. But what's a girl to do when she's falling for a guy who's philosophy on life was completely different from her's (Yona)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the very first fan fiction I'm posting at and my very first Shaman King fanfic. View my profile to see a picture I drew to go with this fan fic.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

Yoh sat silently on the bench in front of his house much like the other times he's been sitting there. The snow lightly brushed against his face as they fell down, some landing on him, some on the bench, and others to the ground below. The cool wind whispered softly by his ear as it blew by, and Yoh gave his signature grin in reply. The people seemed to be in a particular rush that day, maybe it's because Christmas is nearing. No matter the reason, Yoh was just having a good time watching them. People are quite interesting to watch, which was why Yoh was out there again that day. But no one was more interesting to watch then a peculiar girl that frequently walks through his streets.  
  
" There she is, right on time," Yoh said with a smile. His eyes was set across the street on a girl walking slowly, almost as if she was floating. Her silky blond hair flew freely behind her as she made her way through the crowd of people. Yoh watched her happily, wondering how she managed to ignore everyone. A man bumped into her and seemed to have utter an apology. But she walked on as if oblivious to the surrounding people. Yoh felt himself being mesmorized by the scene. He couldn't tear his eyes off her even if he tried. Though he never did intended to do that. Soon the girl turned the corner and was out of his vision.  
  
" One of these days, I'll find out who you are," Yoh said softly to himself with a smile.  
  
----------  
  
Anna finally reached her destination after the long walk from home. There were quite a bit more people up and about the streets that day, but Anna had long learned to ignore them. She opened the door to her shop, which made a familiar 'ding' as the door hit the tiny bell above it.  
  
" Hey Anna! Right on time as usual!" A girl greeted her from behind the counter.  
  
" And you were early as usual, Tamao," Anna replied dully. She wasn't one to show much excitment, or any type of emotion from that matter. Tamao just smiled back.  
  
" So was that boy there again today?" Tamao asked with interest.  
  
" Huh?" Anna lifted her head a little and thought for a moment. " Oh, you mean the guy on the bench?" Anna put up her winter gear and started to open the newly delivered package. " Yeah as a matter of fact, he was there sitting on the bench as usual."  
  
" Why don't you go talk to him?" Tamao asked resting her face on one of her hand. " I think he's so dreamy..." Tamao's started to daydream, with a smile on her face. Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene.  
  
" Why should I? I don't know him, and I don't want to either." Anna finally managed to get the package opened. She smiled after discovering the content was the new crystal orb she ordered. After her last orb broke two weeks ago, Anna wasn't able to perform her fortune telling rituals. Luckily, most of the custmers were willing to reschedule. " It's here. You can call the customers and inform them that I can start telling fortunes again starting today."  
  
" Oh... ok..." Tamao picked up the phone and began dialing the first number on the list containing numbers to the customers who wanted to still have their fortunes told. Anna and Tamao own the little shop together, but Anna was the main attraction. Many people come to her to get their fortunes told, seek love advice, or even to contact their late loved ones. There was never a time Anna's fortunes or advice was wrong.  
  
" I'm going to be in the ritual room. Call me if you need..." Ding, the bell sounded signaling someone just entered the shop.  
  
" Hi, I was told I can get my fortunes told here?" The guy looked around the peculiar shop. It was eerily dark in there, and the smell of incent filled the room. Anna turned around, and lifted her eyebrown in surprise. Standing by the door was the guy who she always saw sitting on the bench wearing the same goofy smile he always had on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the few who reviewed .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

Yoh sat across the table from the blond haired girl as she looked down into her crytal orb. Not once had she made any eye contact with Yoh. The thought of her being too shy to look him in the eye made Yoh smile.  
  
" So what fortune do you seek today?" the girl asked finally, breaking the long silence, yet her eyes was still glued to the orb.  
  
" Hmmm... I don't know..." Yoh begin, stalling for some time since he really didn't know what he wanted to ask. In fact, he would rather know more about her. Yoh studied the stilled girl sitting silently in front of him. She was slearly growing annoyed. " Ok! I got one. I met this girl, a very pretty girl actually, and I want to ask her out. But the problem is, I don't know her name. Maybe you can help me with that."  
  
----------  
  
" What?!" Anna's head shot up and glared angrily at the boy sitting across from her only to find him wearing the wide goofy grin on his face. " Look! I'm a fortune teller, not a match maker. If you're looking to find a date, I suggest you look into the personal ads. I'm sure there are plenty of desparate girls out there who wouldn't mind dating you!" Anna wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was the stupidity of the question, or maybe she really did not want to this bench guy to ever talk to her, or maybe it was his stupid goofy grin, or maybe... just maybe... the question he asked was completely different from what Anna had imagined when they were to finally speak face to face.  
  
" If you don't have anything else, please find the exit. I'm a busy person. Besides I don't even know how to find out the girl's name for you." Anna stood and began to leave, but something held her back. Everything was silent and still for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
" Don't leave..." the boy simply said. Anna turned around slowly, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. The boy was up on his feet with both of his hands holding on to her's.  
  
" What are you doin...?"  
  
" I just want to know your name."  
  
" What?" Anna's head started swimming. It took her a few moments before she realized the girl he wanted to asked out, the one he called pretty... was her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_Ding_, a small blonde boy poked his head through the door. He entered, looking left and right as if expecting to find someone in particular.

" Hey Manta!" Tamao greeted him cheerfully. " What are you looking for?"

" Oh, I told a friend to meet me your shop. But I don't know if he made it here yet or not." Manta stopped searching after realizing there was only them two in the room. It didn't take long to look around the shop since it was fairly small. You haven't seen him have you?" He asked Tamao as he walked up to her.

" Hmmmm.... are you talking about the tall brunett?" Tamao asked back, looking down at the little guy. She smile as she thought how adorable Manta looked. He hasn't changed a bit since she knew him. Still the same jumpy guy who overreacts at everything, and as short as ever.

" Yeah yeah!" Manta nodded his head furiously. " I told him about Anna and how accurate her furtunes are. You see, Yoh doesn't really believe in those types of stuff..." he trailed off as he finished the sentence.

" Oh... I see..."

----------

" What's up, Manta?!" a familiar voice greeted happily. Manta turned around to find his friend, a huge grin clearly visible on his face and a very pissed off Anna right behind him. But the grin on Yoh wasn't the same one he usually wore. It wasn't the same lazy grin and his eyes seem to be sparkling.

" Yoh! So you did make it here. Umm... what's wrong with Anna?" Manta pointed at the blond who stood in her same position with her arms crossing her chest. He wasn't sure what he said or did wrong, but Anna did looked more ticked off after he asked the question.

" So Anna is it?" Yoh asked turning to face the angry blonde. " That's a pretty name for a pretty gi..."

" Don't you even think of finishing that sentence!" Anna threatened sternly. Manta and Tamao looked at each other, both now more than a little confused. " So Shrimp, you're the one who told this... Yoh, that I run a dating service huh?" Anna went back to her dull icy tone. Manta found it scary, but he grew use to it. Though Anna seem cold and icy on the outside, which scares off too many guys for Manta to count, she still had a good heart. However, you rarely see the good-hearted side.

" Wha...?!" Manta's mouth dropped. " No I never told him that!" Manta jumped and yelled defensively. " Why would you tell her I told you something like that, Yoh?" Yoh laughed loudly at his tiny friend.

" Calm down, Manta. I was only joking. " Yoh laughed some more.

" Oh..." Manta looked over at Anna whose expression remain the same. " So Anna... will you be able to tell furtunes for us? I wanted Yoh to see how great you are."

" I can already see that," Yoh quickly said flashing Anna another smile.

" Whatever, come on and hurry cause I have appointments with other customers." Anna walked into the little room once more with Yoh and Manta trailing happily after.

-----------

Anna could feel her face burning. _Why does he insist on staring at me? And after I threw him so many dirty looks. How simply annoying_. Anna thought to herself as she now tried to avoid eye contact with Yoh.

" Ughhh... Anna?" Manta finally uttered disturbing her train of thought.

" Huh?" Anna lifted her head. Manta's face filled with confusion while Yoh's grin widen as he continued to stare.

" When are you going to start?" Anna looked down at her crystal orb as a small glow begin to emit from it.

" I guess now is good." Anna looked straight into the orb as it grew brighter by the second and the overhead light grew dim. Soon , the only visible light was the one emitting from the orb. Yoh became interested as did Manta. Though Manta's been to Anna many times to have his fortunes told, he still can't seem to hold down his excitment everytime this happened.

" Asakura Yoh..." Anna spoke softly in the darkness. " You have one question. Choose wisely."

" I know the answer to this one already, but maybe you can confirm it. Who will I spend the rest of my life with?"

_Figures he'll ask something like that_. Ann thought bitterly. She looked deeper into the orb as a vision was coming to her. " You future looks... comfortable as you have wish to live your life. Right now, you are searching for someone, the someone who will make you whole. This someone... is a girl... the one who you will spend the rest of your life with." The visions were flowing into her head quicker than ever before.

" Who is she?" Yoh asked, more into it than he'd like to admit. A vision of the girl was slowly coming to Anna.

" I see her... she's....!!" Anna stopped suddenly as everything went back to the way they were when they had just entered the room.

" What happened?" Manta asked looking around when the light illuminated the tiny room once more.

" I have to go!" Anna ran out quickly before any of them could utter a word.

" Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh and Manta could hear Tamao asking from outside. All they heard was the opening and closing of the door in reply.

" I wonder what's wrong with Anna." Manta looked over at Yoh who had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

" I guess she just wasn't ready to see it..."

----------

_What the hell is going on?_ Anna thought to herself as she walked slowly across the small arched bridge at the local park. She stopped at the middle and looked down at the frozen river which use to run through there. _Why did I see that vision? It must have been a mistake... but it was so clear. How can this be? _" Arghhhhhh!!!" Anna screamed out loud not caring who could hear here. She screamed on until she felt satisfy.Then, out of nowhere, Anna started to laugh. _How simply ridiculous and annoying. _" So Yoh, it seems girl you're going to be spending the rest of your life with... is **_me_**."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the very first fan fiction I'm posting at and my very first Shaman King fanfic. View my profile to see a picture I drew to go with this fan fic.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

Yoh stood afar looking at the blonde girl screaming loudly and then laughed quietly after. _Sorry to see you're not ready for this, Anna._ Yoh thought to himself. _Maybe I was too eager to finally meet you. _Ever since he could remember, Yoh had dreams. They were vivid dreams and every detail of them were still embedded in his mind when he awoke. But the more bazar thing about his dreams? Well they happen to be of events that have yet to occur. First it was quite frightening for Yoh to dream about a horrific murder of a woman, and then to read about it in the morning newspaper a week later. Fortunately, not all the dreams were bad. Some were actually quite nice.

For many years, Yoh had dreams about Anna. They were explicit dreams, as if he was right with her while she lived her life. He saw her laughed joyfully while playing with her pet cat when she was 5, saw her cry when her cat die when she was 7. He was there to witness when many of the most important things occured in her life. Then in one particular dream, Anna was outside running around in the snow. Her arms spread out to the side and she began to spin until she felt dizzy and fell softly on to the cushioned snow. She laughed and started moving her arms wildly, trying to make a snow angel. She finally stopped after the angel was formed and simply looked up into the sky as the snow fell down upon her. Yoh fell more in love with her that day. He could see the 16 years old Anna from above, her face glowing with happiness. Sadly, tragedy struck a year from that day which changed Anna completely. But Yoh wants the the happy smiling Anna back, and he was determine to do it.

Yoh's sight never left the blonde, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. She stood still, her elbows propped on the bridge rail and her face resting on the back of her hands.

----------

" Are you ok, Anna?" Anna didn't look up. She knew who it was, and she could feel him slowly nearly her.

" Leave me alone," she said simply, not actually expecting him to do as instructed. Yoh walked up and stood beside her, looking down at the frozen river along with Anna.

" Is the thought of spending the rest of your life with me really... that bad...?" Surprised by his question, Anna turned around to face the brunette next to her. For the first time there wasn't a trace of the annoying grin, but instead a look of sadness. It was a bit painful for Anna to look at.

" Don't know what you're talking about," Anna replied coldly and looked away. She wasn't sure why, but his sad face was heart-breaking. _Why do I care he's sad or not? He's nobody to me and will never be! _Anna declared in her mind.

" I think you do, and I know what you just saw scared you..."

" Scared? Me? Don't be ridiculou..." Yoh grabbed Anna's shoulder and spun her around so she could face him. Anna gasped, a little shocked at what just happened. Not once in her life has she let anyone touched her without her consent. But this boy, the one whom she barely met, who is he to do this to her? Anna felt weak at his touch. His strong but warm and tender grip was not letting her go.

" You don't have to pretend, Anna," Yoh said softly with reassurance.

" Stop talking to me like you know me!" Anna broke free from his grip and tried to walk away. But she froze when two arms wrapped around her from behind. She could feel her body being pulled backward slowly. Soon her back was pressed up to Yoh's chest. It felt so warm in his arms. Anna couldn't move, she didn't want to move. Her whole face began to burn as he brush his face against her hair. Yoh's face rested on her shoulder. She could feel his breath blew past her ear as he exhailed lightly.

" I do know you. I've known you since I could remember." His voice spoke softly into her ears. Anna felt a shiver, unsure what he meant, not sure if she wanted to know. Her body tensed as she felt his hug growing tighter.

_Come on Anna. What are you doing? Break free from him. You're stronger than this. But... it feels so nice in his arms..._

" No! Let me go!" Anna finally gained enough strength and composure. She struggled to get free but failed. _Damn my small weak body! _She cursed herself.

" Anna, let me hold you a bit longer before I have to leave," Yoh said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

_Leave? Where's he going? _Anna stayed silent. She gave up trying to break free and just waited for him to go on.

" I just want you to trust what you saw," he continued. " I'll return for you soon."

" What are you talking about?!" Anna managed to turn her head around enough to look Yoh in the face. The things he was saying just weren't making any sense. His grin was back, wider and brighter than ever. " I don't trust anyone except for myself."

" But you saw it, Anna," Yoh said, stating the obvious.

" I didn't see anything," she lied, turning away once more. Yoh's hold loosen just enough to turn Anna back to face him.

" Well, if you won't trust what you saw, maybe you'll trust..." Yoh picked up both of Anna's hands, placing one flat on his chest and the other on hers. Anna stared at her hand pressing against Yoh's chest. It took her awhile to realize how fast her heart was beating. Strangely enough, his heart was beating at the same pace, beating in unison. _They feel as one... _Anna looked up a Yoh's face, which had a strangely look.

" What is it?" she asked him, her voice softer than she's like to hear.

" I want to kiss you," he replied with a smile. Anna's eyes widen just a bit. She wanted to utter a protest, but nothing came out of her slightly parted lips. yoh moved in closer, and Anna could feel her head leaning in. Anna's fingers curled and grabbed on to Yoh's sweater. The grip grew tighter and tighter as Yoh's lips was only seconds away from hers. Anna closed her eyes, preparing for what's to come.

_What am I doing? Do I really want this? But I just met him. This is not me at all... _Anna's eyebrow furrowed. The kiss never came. She fluttered her eyes opened to look directly into the eyes of the brunette in front of her. Anna gasped as she finally realized how gorgeous he was.

----------

Yoh looked intensely into her eyes. Then it slowly traveled down to her soft, moist, glitsening lips. he acked to touch it, to kiss it. _No, this isn't the time_. Yoh thought sadly to himself. Soon a single snowflake glided down and landed softly on his nose. Yoh looked at the tip of his nose as the snowflake began to melt slowly. Anna let out a giggle at the sight, but quickly covered her mouth. Yoh laughed along with her.

A small breeze blew by, carrying Anna's hair to front. Her beautiful blonde locks landed astray across her face. Without a thought, Yoh brushed it away, exposing Anna's radiant face once more.

" You're really beautiful, Anna." Yoh's hand slide down the side of her face and ended at her chin. " Please wait for me." He said lifting up her chin so their face would be closer.

" What if I don't?" Anna challenged.

Yoh cracked a smile. " I know you will," a tone of confidence in his voice. He then lets go of Anna and backed away. " I have to go. There's something I must take care of."

" Where are you going? And when will I see you again?" The words escaped Anna's mouth before she realized it. Yoh looked up towards the sky as the snow started coming down.

" I'll see you again the next time it snows." Yoh pointed at the sky with the goofy grin, and then finally turned and ran off. Anna stood still as she watched Yoh ran off until he disappeared from sight.

" Ok Asakura Yoh, I'll see you then, when it snows..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo what does everybody think? Too fluffy? Way out of character? Oooooooh wells! lol. I took out the angst for genre cause I don't think I could write angst for the life of me.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it. I've got other Yona stories already formulating in my head so not to worry when this fan fic ends next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

Tamao sat silent by herself, bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock above her head again, the hands pointed to the numbers reading 8:15.

" Wow, this is the 5th day in a row she's been late. Not like Anna at all." Just then the bell sounded and in ran Manta, panting out of breath. " What's up Manta?" Tamao's face brighten, happy to finally have some company. " Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

" Here..." Manta said between taking a deep breath. In his hand was an ordinary white envelope.

" What's this?" Tamao looked at the envelope curiously as she took it from Manta's awaited hand.

" It's a letter for Anna," Manta finally caught his breath. " Yoh asked me to give it to her."

" Yoh?" Tamao was really confused now. " When have they gotten to know each other?"

" I don't know. All he told me on the phone was for me to give her this letter. Well I got to go now. I'm already running late for work." Manta began to walk off waving goodbye to Tamao.

" Wait! Going already?" she asked sadly.

" Yeah," he answered quickly. " Can't be late for work. In reality, Manta could be as late as he wanted. The business was his own, an inheritance from his late parents.

" Well, ummmm... how about we go to..."

Manta stopped and looked at Tamao confused. " What is it?"

" I was wondering, what if we go to lunch together today?"

Manta's eyes widen. _Is she asking me out? _" Uhhhh..."

" If you're busy, then that's ok!" Tamao said quickly, sensing he might reject her offer.

" No no!" Manta shouted before she got the wrong idea. " Lunch sounds great! I'll be by around noon to pick you up. Gotta go!" Manta ran out the shop and skipped his way to his await limo. _I got a date with Tamao!_

----------

Anna struggled to pull her sweater on. She was so consumed in catching the news that she forgot to get dress for work. It's been that way the whole week ever since...

" I'm here live at the scene of the American Embassy as the police officials are helping everyone evacuate the building. Apparently, a young boy tipped off the police about the bombs set inside the building. They have found 4 out of 5 so far..."

Anna tuned in the news as she pour herself a cup of juice from the kitchen. " Come on, get to the weather forcast already!" Anna said to the TV. She felt a bit dumb at the moment. She's never acted this way before. In fact, she didn't really remember watching the TV that much. But now, she's caught herself checking the daily news, morning and evening, just to see the weather forcast. Sometimes she scolded herself for doing so, but she flipped on the TV daily without even a thought.

" ... And now for our 5 day forcast with Tai Hori." annouced the anchor.

_Finally! _Anna ran to the livingroom and proped herself down in front of the TV. Well it looks like we can look forward to a nice clean weather for the next fiv..." Anna tuned out the rest after that. _Damn, where's the snow when you want it? Wait a minute. Why do I want it? I'm not waiting for him. __Kyoyama Anna waits for noone. _Anna shook the thought from her head then grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

----------

The walk to her shop was growing tedious. For some reason, Anna just wanted to stay home and lay on her couch, blanket pulled up to her neck... and with the TV on. _Arghhhh! Stop thinking about him Anna! What's the matter with you? _Anna was too deep in her thoughts to notice a car coming straight towards her. The loud honking shook her from her thoughts. She turned around just in time to see the red corvet swirlv left and right as it screech to a hault just a few inches away. Fear overtook her body for the first time in many years. She couldn't move her body. A dark hair guy ran out of the car and started yelling things she couldn't quite comprehend. He then stops once he got a good look at Anna. His features changed to a softer, more concern look.

" I'm sorry, are you ok?" The guy put his hand on Anna's shoulder. She finally snapped out of her daze at his touch.

" I'm fine!" she said sharply, shrugging off his hand. She didn't want anybody else's hands on her. The guy gave a startle look, but it quickly went make to the expression he had before.

" I'm sorry again. I wasn't wasn't paying too much attention." he tried once again to get on her good side.

" No, it's my fault. I didn't look before crossing. Don't worry about it." Anna started to walk off after that.

" Hey wait!, Can I at least have your name?" he guy called from behind.

" No!" she answered loud and clear.

" Humph," the guy snorted. " She looks like a challenge... I like that." He grinned as he watched her walk off. " You'll soon find out nobody walks away from Tao Ren that easily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sigh... I've been pursuaded to keep this story going. I get pursuade pretty easily "hint hint" . This chapter didn't have any Yoh/Anna moments but oh wells. They'll come soon enough. BTW, I hope everyone got the part when the news came on about the American Embassy. That's where our hero was mention Ren's made an appearence. Read on to see our other mankin boys _

_And here's to answer _**_elyssalyn_**_'s question. Manta knows Yoh since they went to school high together. At this time, Yoh, Anna, and Manta are 23 years old. Tamao doesn't know Yoh personally. She's only heard of Yoh from Anna, who mentioned to her many times about Yoh sitting on his bench and just stare at her every morning. That's why Tamao refered to Yoh as "the tall brunette" in chapter 2. Well hope that covers everything. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work. **  
  
Yoh lead a team of the special op squad down the American Embassy building in search of the fifth and final bomb. By this time, everyone was evacuated the building, much to Yoh's relief. After running around then building several times, the squad was growing anxious.  
  
" Hey kid! We're running out of time!" The Captain Kenjiro yelled loud enough to be head through all this head gear. " No good, we're out of time! Everyone, get the hell out of here now!" Everyone turned and ran for the exist at his command, everyone except for Yoh that is.  
  
" Come on, where the hell are you..." Yoh began rubbing his temples hoping it would trigger something in his memory. " There you are!" He ran to want see to be a dead end. Looking around, he found a pretty good size metal trashcan not far from his position. Without a moment to lose, Yoh lifted it up and rammed the trashcan into the wall. The wall cracked a bit more and more as he continue to ram it. " Shit, I only have a few seconds left." With one last forceful thrust, the wall crumbled revealing the bomb. Yoh's eyes fell to the decreasing number noticing he only had 20 seconds to do his thing.  
  
----------  
  
" Where the hell's the kid!?" Kenjiro yelled at his team. " Don't tell me he's still in there. He turned back to look at the building. " That dumbass! Why doesn't he ever listen?!" he grew increasingly angry at himself. Yoh and Kenjiro had grew close over the years since Yoh started helping out the police in preventing certain crimes or helping to solve them when prevention was too late. Kenjiro remembered the first time Yoh went to see him at the office. He was only 10 at the time.  
  
_" You have to help her," said Yoh, a frighten expression plastered over his face.  
  
" Huh?" Kenjiro blinked. " What are you talking about kid?"  
  
" The little girl... her dad's going to kill her..."  
  
" What?! What girl? How do you know this, kid?" Kenjiro got up and threw on his jacket.  
  
" I... just know." Kenjiro arched an eyebrow but something in Yoh's eyes told him he wasn't playing around.  
  
" Alright, tell me where she is." he began to head out the door.  
  
" I don't know the address of the place." Kenjiro stopped on his track. and turned to look at Yoh again. " But I can tell you the way there." Kenjiro hesitated but gave in. They reached the little girl in time before any sevear physical injury was inflicted on her. After that day, Yoh closed closely with the police department.  
_  
" Get out of there kid!" Then as if on cue, Yoh stepped out of the building along with his signature grin on his face. In his hand was the recentely deactivated bomb. " Humph... how could I have ever doubted that idiot kid?" Kenjiro started to laugh to himself after letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
----------  
  
" Hey, Tamao. Sorry for being late again." Anna entered her store and began taking off her white winter coat. She hooked it up on the coat hanger by the door. Walking lazily, Anna started to make her way to her little room when she caught a peculiar look on Tamao's face. Turning towards her partner and friend, Anna was faced with a girl whose's smile stretched almost completely off the side of her face. " What's wrong with you?" Anna eyed her suspiciously.  
  
" I have something for you," Tamao said stretching out the word 'you' with the same crazy smiling expression on her face. But Anna's eyes wasn't focus on her face any longer. They were now set on the white envelope in her hands, which Tamao swung back and forth.  
  
" What's that?" Anna walked closer. She planned on snatching it from Tamao once she was close enough.  
  
" Oh I don't know... I think it's from a certain boy... writing to a certain girl..." Tamao replied playfully moving the envelope around and pretending to examine it as if wanting to find out the content of the letter.  
  
" Give me that!" Anna jumped for the letter and sucessfully took it away from Tamao. Her friend only laughed at her. That was definately not a normal Anna reaction. " I'll be in my room." And with that, Anna quickly retreated to her room. Once inside, she examined the envelope carefully much like the way Tamao did earlier. " Hmmmm... I wonder what he wrote. Only one way to find out." Anna ripped open the envelope carefully so not to accidentally rip the letter itself.  
  
**_Dearest Anna, _**  
  
_Dearest? _Anna winced. _What the hell was that boy thinking when he wrote this? _She smiled despite what she thought.  
  
**_Ha, sorry for that. I know you're probably asking yourself what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this.  
_**  
" What the hell?" Anna stared at the letter. _I wish he would quite that. I still don't know how he seems to know so much about me... or so he says._  
  
**_Hehe, Ok I'll quite it, sweetie.  
_**  
Anna rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
**_I'm just writing to let you know that I will return soon. Everything seems to be going well over here. I miss you. You do miss me? It had snowed here yesterday, it made me think of you. Have I ever entered your mind? I must sound like a poor hopeless sap. Well, keep checking the weather forcast, ok?  
_**  
**_Missing you,  
Yoh   
  
P.S. Look inside the folded towel to find a nice surprise. I hope to see it on you when I return.  
_**  
Anna peered into the envelope and found the folded paper she hadn't noticed before. After shaking the envelope upside down a few times, the towel fell to her lap. She picked it up and carefully unfolded it, many thoughts of what it might be running through her mind. Anna's eyes widen with delight when they were set on the gift inside.  
  
" A bracelet. The idiot got me a bracelet." Anna smiled and picked it up to admire it. It was silver and thin with differently shaped snowflake charms attached all around. " Hump, must he keep trying to remind me of the snow? Oh well." Without another thought, she put on the bracelet and entertained herself by playing with the beautiful charmes.  
  
----------  
  
Right outside the shop, a red corvet pulled to a stop. Ren stepped outside and looked up at the sign right above.  
  
" ... a fourtune telling place, interesting... I wonder if the person who owns this place is also interesting." Ren cocked a sly smile and began to enter the shop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well Yoh and Anna hasn't met again but the letter part was sweet right?

**_Yohna:_** Haha yeah this **IS** a Yona fanfic afterall. Ren and Pirika? hmmmm that might happen. Truthfully, I haven't finished watching the anime and I've only collected the manga up to vol 4, so I haven't seen Pirika yet. Not sure if she's cool enough for Ren lol. (Ren's one of my favorite character. 2nd fav out of the Mankin boys. )

**_Oddball:_** Hmmm is Ren's hair really purple? I must be color blind cause i could have sworn it was black when I was watching the anime. Ohhhh wells!

**_Crystal Skylight_****** Hao might make an appearance. Trying to work that out at the moment


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

That day had been unusually quiet, but Anna didn't complain. Her head was in the clouds and telling furtunes wasn't possible for her at the moment. It was nearly noon when Anna's stomach growled demanding food. For the first time in hours, Anna tore her eyes away from her new bracelet. _Hmmm I guess getting some food would be a good idea right about now_, she thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach with her hand.

" Hey, Tamao! How about we go get something to eat together today?" Anna asked when she finally came out of her room.

" My my... someone's unusually bubbly today." Tamao gave Anna a sly gaze with a huge smile on her face.

Anna rolled her eyes. " Whatever" Anna she replied.

Tamao laughed at her friend, whose behavior was becoming so foreign to her day by day. " Well... I do have plans to go lunching with Manta today."

" You... and Shorty?" Anna eyed the slightly blushing Tamao with a raised eyebrow. " Ok, what's going here?"

" What do you mean?" Tamao asked causally, avoiding Anna's eyes for fear that her blush might grow a deeper red.

" Think about it. You, and... Shorty! How did this happen?"

Tamao looked at Anna, a bit offended. " What's wrong with Manta?"

Anna was taken aback by the tone of Tamao's voice. She thought to herself for a moment. _Yeah what is wrong with Manta_? _Aside from the fact that he's loud, afraid of anything unusual, and jumps at every little thing, Manta was a pretty good guy. He was friendly, caring, and thoughful... yeah there really isn't anything wrong with that Shrimp_.

" Well?" Tamao waited for an answer, her tone low and demanding. She was actually surprising herself by how defensive she became over Manta's behalf.

" Hmph, I suppose there really isn't anything wrong with him. That is, if you don't mind that he's shorter than you," Anna smirk.

" Anna, you know I don't care about physical appearance." Tamao reminded Anna. " Not every guy's going to be as pretty as Yoh, you know."

" What?!" Anna shot Tamao a death glare. " What does he have to do with anything?" She growled, pride taking over.

" Ughhhhh... nothing!" Tamao held up her hands in defense. " Hehe." Anna's glare still set on Tamao. " Ummmm, well why don't you join me and Manta for lunch. I'm sure we'll have a good time."

" Or you can join me for lunch so you don't have to be a third wheel." A voice came from someone who just entered their shop.

" Excuse me?" Tamao looked at the dark haired guy quizzically. " May we help you?" Anna also turned to the owner of the voice, surprise to see it was the guy who almost ran her over.

" I wanted to ask your friend to lunch. My names's Ren, and your are...?" Ren handed out his hand.

" None of your business." Anna replied quick but bluntly. " I'm sorry but we're closed at the moment." Anna started pushing Ren out the door. Before he knew what happened, Ren was once again standing outside in the cold.

" What the hell just happened?" He turned left and right before realizing he was just rejected. " Oh, she doesn't know who she's messing wi..." Ren was about to storm back into the shop when his cell phone rang loudly in his coat pocket. " What do you want?!" Ren growled into the phone without even checking his caller id.

" My my, brother dear. Not in a very good mood now are we?" His older sister Jun was on the other end of the line.

" What is it now, Jun?" There was a pause. Ren rolled his eyes for he knew exactly what the subject is, just from the few seconds of silence between them. " Him again? Damn Jun! When will you get over him?"

" I can't... I tried, but I just... can't." Jun's voice was low and Ren could tell she was one the verge of tears.

" Oh, will you stop it?! Fine! What do you want me to do now?"

" I heard he's been living in Japan."

" Hmmmm, that's where I am right now."

" I know, that's why I'm calling you. I'm living for Japan tonight. Can you help me try to find out where he is?"

Ren looked back at the store angrily. " This isn't over," he mutter under his breathe.

" What was that?"

" Nothing. Fine I'll go look for your little boy, Yoh. But damn, I still fail to see he you find so great about him. And I was so glad when he left too."

" Thank you, Ren." Jun said gratefully despite what her brother just said. Ren left after hanging up with his sister.

----------

" So, who was that?" Tamao asked Anna with a teasing voice and remembering to expand the 'o' on the word  
'so'.

" He said his name was Ren," Anna snapped, completely annoyed at the fact the guy followed her. " Does he not have a life?" She asked nobody in particular.

" Oh come on, Anna. I remember there were plenty of guys who followed you into our store on different occasions. It's actually great for business." Tamao continued to tease but shut up when Anna shot her another death glare. Over the years of working with Anna, Tamao learned not to push her too far.

" Are we going to eat or what?" Anna changed the subject.

" Yeah, Manta should be here any minute." And sure enough, Manta ran into the store right after Tamao finished speaking. " And there he is." Tamao smile at the panting boy who had now stop to catch his breath.

" Do you always run to places, Shrimp?" Anna looked down at him.

" Here," Manta handed his cellphone up to Anna. " Yoh... wanted... to talk... to you," he managed to speak in between breaths. " I just wanted... to catch you before... you go to lunch." Manta was finally started to breath normal again.

" Yeah yeah," Anna took the phone from Manta, her hand a little shaky at the process. Tamao giggled at the sight only to make Anna blush. " Hel... hello?"

" Anna! Did you get my gift?" Yoh's cheerful voice greeted from the other ended. Anna was starting to fell ridiculous for having such a fluttering feeling in her stomach just at the sound of his voice. " Anna, are you there?"

" Yes I'm here. I... got it. Thank you... Yoh," she said low enough for only Yoh to hear. She could hear Tamao and Manta snickering with each other. Anna decided to continue the conversation in her fortune telling room so she wouldn't be a blushing idiot in front of them.

" I'm glad you like them." Anna could picture Yoh with his signature grin at that moment. " Listen, I'm about to get on the plane."

" You're coming back?" she asked in a high pitch girly voice. She blushed even more after hearing herself. _Argh! What are you doing to me Yoh?_

" Well, yes and no." He replied regretfully.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm going back home, but I have to drop in on my grandparents first."

" Oh..."

" Don't worry, Anna. I'll be..." Yoh began when he sensed Anna's disappointment but was shortly cut off.

" Worry? Who's worry? Get over yourself, Yoh. I couldn't care less when you come back, or_ if _you even come back for that matter." Yoh began to laugh loudly which didn't happen the situation a bit. " I fail to see what's so funny." Anna said dryly.

" Ok ok. I get it. You don't care. I have to go now. Do take care of yourself, Anna. I really... miss you." Yoh's voice became softer at the end of his sentence. Anna whispered back an 'I miss you too' but it was too low that Yoh couldn't hear. She heard a click, meaning Yoh had hung up. Her whole body began to warm up as his last words floated around in her mind. _If you really miss me, you should come back a litter quicker, Yoh._

----------

Yoh sat on his seat quietly, thinking heavily on what he dreamt about last night. It was about Anna again, but this dream wasn't a good one. Nope not a good one at all. Even though he missed hold Anna terribly, so much that it hurts for him to think about it, he still wasn't looking forward to what will happen when he finally does get the chance to. He let out a long exasperated sigh before drifting off to sleep again.

_Oh Anna, I hope we'll get through what's to come fast enough cause I can't wait to have you in my arms again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Took me longer than usual to update huh? Well reading all the suggestions just filled my head who more possibilities so I was mixed up for awhile. But anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Another character popped up! _

_**Ced:** Thanks for the info on Pirika. Though it doesn't really help me much in trying to get more of an idea on how she really is, but that was thoughtful. _

**_fatlazikat_**_ Thanks for the err... umm.. excited reviews. You're so very kind _

**_KristiexxNguye_**_**n:** Yes I have seen Hao, or Zeke, from the anime. He's just the evil side of Yoh to me. I'll always love Yoh more lol. But anyway, he actually will appear in this story. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

"Go to sleep, Anna. It's..." Anna looked over to the left at her antique designed alarm clock on top of her wooden carved nightstand. "... 2:19 A.M. What the hell are you doing up?" she scolded herself. After forcefully squeezing her eyes shut, Anna tossed and turned, still unable to get her much needed beauty sleep. It continued on for ten minutes, until she finally gave up. _Maybe a cup of milk will help_. She thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

The room illuminated with a flip of the light switch. Anna scanned through her traditional Japanese inspired living room, hoping finding everything in place. Everything was in place except for her sliding glass door leading to the balcony. She realized the curtain was still tied up. With an irritated sigh, Anna walked over and began to until the sash holding up the curtain. After struggling with the tight knot for a few minutes she finally got it down.

"That's better," she said to herself with a smile. Anna began to head towards the kitchen once more when it struck her. _Was the floor of the balcony... white?_ Slowly, she made her way back to the glass door. Anna's hands shook unconsciously as she reached for the curtain. With a quick swipe of her hand, Anna pushed the curtain to the side.

----------

Moments later, Anna was outside still dressed in her pajamas. She loss all her senses as soon as she saw the snow through her glass door. The coldness of the snow chilled her feet as she ran left and right searching. The snow was a few inches deep, covering the ground. At this point, the street was now invisible under all the snow. Seconds past, then minutes, still no sign of anyone. Anna started to laugh, quietly so only she could hear.

"I feel so stupid..." she said under her breath. "Why the hell would he be hear at 2:30 in the morning?" Anna started to walk in a daze, unaware of what was heading her way.

"Anna, watch out!" a voice rang in her ears. Before she could even react, Anna felt a pair of hands pushed her forward. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as she was falling to the ground, her face now buried in the snow. A second later came the sound of a car's tired trying to screech to a halt... then a loud thud... a shrill high pitched scream... and now silence...

Slowly but steadily, Anna forced herself to stand up. She squeezed her hand into a tight fist before finding the strength to turn around. Her eyes scanned the scene wildly.

"That idiot..." she said as her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed on the brunet laying on crimson snow. His eyes were close but the trace of his smile was still there. Anna felt her legs stepped forward, one in front of the other until she finally reached the body. Also beside him was a frantic blue-haired girl, screaming as if she has lost her mind. But Anna tuned her out, she tuned everything out. Now only the boy lying in front of her exists.

"Yoh, you idiot!" she cried and fell to her knees. Her hand slipped under his neck. Then she carefully placed his head on her lap. He managed to open his eyes and forced a grin.

"I said I would return for you," he said weakly, his face twisting in pain as he did so. Yoh's whole body was in pain, but the pain only made him want to smile even more. The dream last night was the worst. It was horrifying to see her body lying there, barely breathing. He knew he shouldn't mess with the fate, but this time, he just couldn't bear to see Anna hurt. Now she doesn't have to live through hell. The only problem was if Anna was the one injured, she would eventually heal completely. But now it's him lying on the blood covered snow. With him injured, Yoh didn't know the final outcome.

"This is **_not_** how I pictured you to return to me," Anna put an emphasis on the word 'not' as she tried to hold back more tears. She's seen Yoh no more than three times yet he's the person who caused her to shed the most tears. "Tell me, Yoh. Tell me now that you'll be ok, that everything will be ok!" Anna was nearing her breaking point.

"I... I can't..." His eyes sadden. Anna's heart sank as his reply.

"Why not?" she asked softly, afraid of his answer. _This isn't supposed to happen_. "No, you will be ok! I saw it, Yoh. I saw us together. That means you'll be ok." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Yoh smiled back, but sadness still present in his eyes. He struggled to bring his hand up but failed. Anna quickly grabbed for his hand before it fell back down. She then brought his hand up and placed it on her tear covered cheek.

"The present has been altered, I don't know the future." Yoh stared straight ahead, his expression unreadable, but his smile, his warm dumb smile that annoyed Anna so much was still there. Anna pondered for a moment with his words. She felt her stomach twisted in a knot as she finally came to a realization.

"I... was the one who suppose to be hit by the car..." Anna's tears rolled down her cheek uncontrollably, dripping like little droplets of rain on Yoh's face below.

"It's ok, Anna. I'm just happy you're safe. That's all that matters..." Yoh's voice trailed off as his eyes slowly closed. He couldn't find the strength to keep them open any longer. All he do hear now was the sound of Anna sobbing softly, causing him more pain than any physical injure inflicted on him could. He wanted to hold her and comforted her so badly, but Yoh could feel his life slipping away. Now only darkness surrounds him.

_I love you Anna... _

_----------_

**Reuploaded: October 25, 2004 - **I was informed that chaoter 8 was not showing so now it's reuploaded. Ummm... it could have been because I typed it up and uploaded from work (yeah i slack off at work). So umm... hope it works now.

Awwwww **_::sobs uncontrollably also::_** poor Yoh. I so love that guy! Anna's being too emotional huh? lol but from reading the manga, I noticed that the only time she usually shows any type of emotions (other than annoyance) was when Yoh's life was in danger (the Ryo & Tokagero part) or when she was accusing Yoh of having an affair in vol 4 (that part was soooo cute!)

Yeah very short chapter. Ummm it would really suck if I end it now huh? hehe

**_elyssalyn:_** haha I actually find Yoh to be a very beautiful person, inside and out . But yeah maybe I should have used a better word for that part.

**_DarKnight5:_** this is actually an Alternate Universe story so anything's possible.

**_KristiexxNguyen:_** haha done! I never liked the name zeke anyway. He'll be showing up in the next chapter, along with 2 others from shaman king

**_Jonil Raptor:_** so you finally read huh? hehe thanks girl!

Yeah sorry I can reply to everyone. But please continue to review and maybe give me some suggestions on where this story should be heading. I really do appreciate everyone's comments and enjoy reading them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**My body hurts. I can't move. What's wrong with me. I want... Anna...**_

**Yoh was alone, dressed in a white hospital gown standing in the middle of a frozen pond. He felt lost not knowing where to go. Every direction he turned, the path seemed dark and forbidding. Then a small blurry figure apppeared in the distance. Yoh squinted hard and noticed the figure was running towards him. A little comforted to know there was someone else there other than him, Yoh begin to run towards the mysterious figure. **

**" Yoh!" A voice came to him, far and so soft that he could barely hear. _Anna?_ The realization warmed his heart. He ran faster towards the figure, which was becoming clearer by the seconds. Blonde locks came to view as they bounced up and down with every step.**

**" Anna!" Yoh called out to her name as soon as her face became visible. But when reaching only a few inches from her, Yoh slammed into something hard, causing him to fall back. He tried to stand wearily and walked over to the thing blocking his path. After adjusting his eyes, they slowly met with Anna's, whose eyes were filled with heartbreaking sadness. Seeing her that way pained him to the core. **

**" Yoh, I can't reach you," she spoke softly as her right hand pressed against an invisible wall. **

**" Anna... I'm sorry..." He walked over and placed his hand on the invisible wall covering Anna's from his view. His eyes fell to the ground. He was too ashamed to look at her. All he wanted was to make her be happy. To finally have a reason for her to smile again. But now, he was the cause of her pain and sadness. **

**" Are you... are you giving up on us?" **

**Hearing her question broke his heart. Yoh didn't know how to reply. Everything used to be so clear to him but now, everything was black, complete darkness. **

**" I was finally gaining hope... that maybe...maybe i just might find some happiness..." Yoh's eyes shot back up to look into hers. Anna looked back at him, her eyes still sad with tears threatening to gush out any second.**

**" I only want you to be happy, Anna."**

**" Then come back to me..." Anna's voice said in a whisper. Just then the invisible wall shattered, and their hands joined. Both pulled each other into a tight embrace. A bright flash of light engulfed them as they leaned into each other for a kiss.**

----------

" Wake up, you idiot. Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?" Anna whispered into Yoh's ear, her voice low with a mixture of anger and sadness. " How dare you give me hope and then..." Her voice trailed off as she laid her head beside Yoh's ears.

" I said I'll return for you soon. You were having doubts?" A soft weakly voice burned through Anna's ears. She slowly lifted her head to stare down at the boy laying in front of her, his face twisted in pain as he tried to move but failed. " Wow, I guess I mesed myself up pretty good this time." Anna continued to stare at him, she was lost for words. _How can he still try to joke at a time like this?_

" Yoh, you're awake!" An excited cried came from Manta who sat waiting with Tamao on the couch. " We almost thought you wouldn't mak..." Tamao nudged Manta before he could finish the sentence. He looked over at Tamao who shock her head and got the hint.

A grin quickly appeared on Yoh's face. " Come on, Manta. This is me. I always pull through. Remember that time I jumped down the waterfall to save Lin on our trip to South America? What about the time..."

" So you think you're a superhero or something...?" Anna asked, her voice still soft. " You're the stupidest person I've ever met!" She stood up angrily with a clenched, shocking everyone with her sudden change of tone. " Why don't you do me a favor and go to hell!" and with that, Anna ran out the door, pushing anyone on her way to the side without a care. Her eyes were already moisten with tears as her pace quicken by the seconds. " I don't want to hurt anymore..."

_Anna... _Yoh was left in the room not being able to do anything more then watch her run away. _I'm sorry, Anna. All I wanted was for you to be happy. But it looks like I've failed._ " I really am an idiot, aren't I"? he asked no one in particular.

" Don't say that, Yoh," Tamao encouraged. " Anna's just worry about you. She needs you now more then ever. Please, don't give up on her." Tamao placed a comforting hand over Yoh's. Yoh looked up at Tamao's bright smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.

" Thanks Tamao. You're a great person. I'm glad you're the girl who'll take care of Manta. He truly needs someone like you." Yoh said before even thinking.

" Wha!" Manta shriek. " What do you mean by that?!" Tamao blushed happily as she watched Manta's face break out in panic while Yoh laughed.

" Look brother! He's awake! He's ok! I'm so happy!" The three friends became quiet as two blue haired strangers entered the room. " Oh I'm so sorry for what happened!" The girl ran over to Yoh with tears rolling down her eyes. She threw her arms around him and cried frantically. " It was an accident and I didn't see you coming and I lost on control of my car and then..."

" Will you give the guy some space?" The blue haired boy who looks to be the older sibling pulled her away. " Look I'm sorry for... this." He pointed to the girl, who now started to hiccup in an attempt to stop crying. " My name's Horo Horo, Pirika's brother. We're... really sorry about what happened. Is there... anything we can do for you?" Horo Horo stood still waiting for an answer. He expected the guy to whine about the pain and cry about wanting to sue and so on. But that never came. Instead, the brunett only smiled back at him. It was a little strange and unnerving. " Ummm... May I ask what you're smiling at?"

" Hmmmm..." Yoh turned to look out the window. " I don't blame your sister for what happened. I mean, who told me to jump in front of her car, right?"

" What!?" HoroHoro and Pirika's mouth dropped open.

Yoh turned back to them, still wearing the same smile. " I did what I had to do and I'm ok. So don't sweat it." He tried to reassure them.

" Don't sweat it..." A voice from the door repeated. Yoh's eyes widen a bit for he quickly recognize who it was. The voice was distinct and was the one whom Yoh dreaded hearing since they were living under the same roof. " My my, Yoh. Took me awhile to track you down this time. And look at the mess you got yourself into, now." Everyone turned around to see the owner of the voice. Tamao, HoroHoro and Pirila were all equally in shock to be looking at a boy with yoh's identical face. " When will you ever learn?"

" I told you to leave me alone, Hao. I'm not going back with you." Yoh's voice shifted to a serious tone.

" I'm sorry to hear that, brother. But I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah pretty short chapter huh? Gosh it was hard to write this chapter. I Knew what I wanted to happen in it, but I didn't know how I should appraoch it. I hope the final result didn't come out too bad.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. For those who didn't enjoy it too much... ummmm go find a better story to read? lol alright, it's getting late and I needs some sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_I can't do it... it hurts too much. I don't want to feel anymore. _Anna laid cuddling up under her blanket on her oversized couch. The long hot bath helped calm her down, but it didn't take away her problems. _Hmph, I shouldn't have let him get that close to be to begin with. It was my fault for opening my heart.... wait... my heart? Could I have fallen for him? No, I can't let that happen. I won't let it..._

A knock came from the door interrupting her thoughts. "Anna?!" Tamao's voice sounded. "I know you're home. I'm coming in, ok?" The pink haired girl slipped into the apartment before Anna could utter a protest. Tamao walked over and sat herself beside Anna, who was now adjusting herself in an upright position. "Anna, Yoh..."

"Stop it," the blonde commanded sternly cutting Tamao off in mid-sentence. "I don't want to hear about him anymore. I don't want to hear, see, or even think about him. I wish... I wish I've never met him..." Anna's voice was low and soft as if she was talking to herself rather than Tamao.

"Yoh know that's not what you really want," her long time friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anna hugged on to her knees under the blanket and stared at the floor. Though she seemed lost in thought, Tamao knew every she said was registering. "Anna, I've known you since our elementary school years. I know your parent's death was... painful. Though I may never know how painful it was, or still is to you, I want you to know I will always be there for you. "

Anna stayed silent, putting a smile on Tamao's face. At least it meant Anna was willing to listen.

"Since you parent's accident, you've changed. You weren't the smiling and cheerful Anna anymore. But rather, you put up a strong icy facade. You became almost emotionless. I must admit, it was quite frightening at first when you started to change. You didn't talk to anymore for months and you never left your house." Tamao grew silent also as she thought back on those days.

"That's exactly why I don't want to see Yoh again. I don't want to have to go through that again. You don't know , and you never will unless you lose everything you love." Anna's eyes never left the same spot on the floor as she spoke with her same monotone voice. "Yoh's an idiot. He'd risk his life with a snap of a finger to save someone. I know that sounds selfish of me, but losing him would break my heart. That's why I'm pulling out before I fall deeper into this hole of awaiting despair..."

"But Anna, how can you ever find true happiness when you won't even give it a chance!?" Tamao's voice rose as she shook Anna, hoping it would knock some sense into her. "Yoh's a great guy, and he obviously cares about you. Anna, for the first time in years, I saw a hint of joy in your eyes. How can you not...?"

"You can stop now," Anna told her simply and went to grab her winter coat.

"Where're you going," Tamao became hopeful.

"To see... a certain idiot I fell in love with," she replied before opening the door.

Yes it would seem that she was too easily convinced to go back to Yoh. But Anna knew, in the back of her mind, she knew she would go back to him. She already has fallen into the hole and there doesn't seem to be a way for her to climb back up. She tried, but failed. Tamao was right. For the past few days, feelings of joy, happiness, and even hope began to risen. Maybe he wasn't mean to live her life in dark misery, and Yoh was the kay. She was just too afraid to admit to it. That mental push forward from Tamao was just what she needed.

_Yes, I really have fallen for the idiot._ She smiled at the thought.

" Tamao?"

"Yes?" Tamao got up to join Anna at the door.

"Thank you for that little speech. Even though it was incredibly sappy." Tamao giggled at Anna's words. That's the first time in years Anna said something that remotely came close to being a joke. Oh well, it's a start.

"At least it worked, right?" Tamao beamed brightly.

"Yes it did." The two friend then left together, heading once again back to the hospital.

----------

_My hand's shaking._ Anna noticed as she reached for the door handle. Tamao gave an encouraging push forward. Anna couldn't really understand what she was so nervous about. Then she frowned when the scene from earlier playing through her mind. He face grew hot being embarrass coming back to see him after she made a big scene and even told him to go to hell.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea," she lowered her hand and took a step back.

"Nuh uh." Tamao blocked Anna's path. "You made it this far. Don't tell me the fearless Kyouyama Anna is afraid to face a single guy, and an injured one at that." She smirked, something Anna's never seen Tamao done before. "Come on, Anna. You've made it this far.

"What's come over you, Tamao? You're starting to change." Anna let out a sigh of defeat.

"I can say the same thing for you." Her smile turned warmer, back to her old self. Anna smiled back reluctanly.

_Oh well, here goes nothing._

Anna closed her eyes and went for it, only to walk right into someone's chest. Two long arms quickly wrapped around her. She stood still as the situation begin to process.

"Wow, my first day here and there's already a girl in my arms. A very beautiful I might add. This must be my lucky day." The person holding Anna spoke in a cool confident tone.

"Is that so?" a low threatening voice came from the tiny blonde in his arms. With a surprising amount of strength, she shoves him off and left a red imprint of her hand on the side of his face. Anna grabbed the guy's shirt collar, but then froze once his shocked face came to view.

"Yoh?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she let go of him.

"Ughhh... I'm over here, Anna," a familiar voice chimed in. Anna cocked her head to the side, finding Yoh still on the hospital bed with white clothe bandaids wrapped around his torso. He gave her a warm smile, which didn't really help with her confusion. Anna made her way slowly to Yoh, but kept her eyes glued on Yoh's double. The resemblance was striking. They shared every single features except for the length of their hair. And their voices, they were completely different also. Yoh's voice was warm, sweet, and comforting. As for the double, he sounded overly confident and a bit sleazy. There was something didn't like about him she couldn't quite put a finger on.

_Must think he's some hot shot or something. _Anna thought in disgust as he stood with his hands in his pant pocket, watching her every move with a smirk.

Her glare faltered when two warm hands took hold of her's, the one she had been wearing the bracelet Yoh gave to her. Turning away from the double, Anna could feel herself being pulled down until she was seated beside him. Blushing slightly, Anna felt she had to turn away from embarrassment.

_Damn, why can't I controll myself around him? _Anna cursed herself. It was then that she noticed they weren't the only ones in the room.

"So **_she_** is the reason you wanted to stay here," the double spoke again empasizing the word 'she' as he took a step towards them. "Well, can't say that I blame you. She's a cute one." He winked at her.

_Cute?_ Anna's left brow quirked up. _Did he just called me cute? And what's with the wink? Maybe another hand print on the other side of his face will wipe away that cocky smile. _ A devilish smile started to form on her face when Yoh's hands squeezed her's gently.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet my other half. This is my twin brother, Hao. Hao, this is Anna. She's..."

" The name's Kyouyama Anna, Yoh's future wife." she annouced to everyone, without any thought or hesitation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoO wow Anna's declared herself his future wife! hehe.

Hao's not a "bad" guy really in this story. He's the smooth and suave guy who's just looking out for Yoh and himself. Errr... I probably won't update for awhile, or until the reviews reach 100. Thanks everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciated and they've helped kept me writing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**WARNING: EXTREME YONA FLUFF UP AHEAD! You've been warned.**

Anna could feel herself waking slowly, but she refused to open her eyes. If she had her way, she would lay there forever in the comfort of his arms. But her wish was taken away when a pair of warm soft lips gently press on her forehead. She fluttered opened her eyes and looked up to meet the dark brown eyes that belonged to Yoh. The guy whom, since yesterday, she declared to be her future husband. Anna could still remember the shocked featured on everyone's faces when the words left her mouth. Yes, Yoh made her do unpredictable things, it scared her a bit. She let out a huge sigh of relief when Yoh only smiled and wrapped his arms around her in agreement.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he looked at her apologetically, his soft eyes warming her heart. Anna nodded wearily and began stretching. She had spent the night at the hospital. After many failed attempts at sleeping on the couch, Yoh finally offered the space on the bed next to him. Anna surprised herself when she accepted his offer, but then thought it was alright. After all, she did plan on being with him forever. She knew her words and actions were strange but she couldn't help it. The feelings were all new to her. She never knew she could feel this much towards a guy. Anna always thought the love for her parents filled her heart, that's why she never even felt attracted to a guy. Both guys and girls found her stuck up, and even rumors of her being a lesbian popped up when she never dated. And that time, Anna even wondered herself. But she quickly banished those thoughts since she didn't find herself being attracted to girls either. She just... never felt any romantic feelings toward anyone before, until now. Yoh ignited new burning feelings inside her. He had somehow manage to creep up and found a place in her heart. She wanted to feel his touch when she's near him and when she not with him, she yearned to be. Anna was stubbnorn, she knew, but try as she might, she couldn't deny it any longer.

_I've fallen in love with him._

Anna looked around and realized they were still in the same position from when she fell asleep. A new sense of comfort overcame her body.

_I can trust him. Last night was... nice. _Anna decided.

The bed was quite small so they had to scoot in closer. Both were silent as they laid there, with Yoh's arms around Anna's shoulder and her head resting just underneath his neck under his chin. The silence was calm, peaceful, and comfortable rather than being awkward. Anna drifted asleep no more than twenty minutes later. Now awaken, she couldn't help but wish she could close her eyes and stay that way awhile longer.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked him shyly.

"I tried, but it was impossible with you next to me," he said in an almost casual tone and added a smile at the end. Anna's face turned red. Yoh noticed and became worried. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He placed the back of his hand on Anna's forehead to feel her temperature. "You were out in the cold in you sleeping clothes on yesterday. You might have caught a cold."

Anna couldn't hold in a chuckle. _He's really cute when he's all worked up._

"What's so funny?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You are." Anna answered with a smile. " You're quite the sweet talker, Yoh." She studied him. Here was the guy she barely meet for a few days and now he's the man she planned on spending the rest of her life with. It then struck her that she didn't really know anything about him. Who are his parents, where did he come from... _does he make other girl's heart melt like mines_...

Yoh sensed something's wrong. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"You're quite a flirt. Do you talk to this way to all the girls?" Anna asked, half joking.

Yoh thought for a moment."Not... intentionally," he finally replied with a goofy grin.

"How can you flirt unintentionally?" Anna could feel herself growing jealous and it was apparent in her tone of voice. _Hmph, I guess not all these new feelings are so nice. So he flirts with other girls._ Anna pouts unconciously. Yoh stared at her and then laughed.

" What's so funny," she growled and giving him an angry look. Then she began to feel silly acting so childish. Yoh unexpectedly wrapped the other arm around her and pulled Anna closer to him until their forehead pressed up against each other's. Her eyes locked on his, she was lost for words.

"I was joking, Anna," he said with a playful laugh. "Do you realized how cute you are when you get jealous?" he whispered softly making her shiver.

"I don't like being call 'cute'," Anna replied in the same whispering tone. "And I wasn't jealous," she added unable to move from her current position. The heat all rose to her face.Yoh inched his lips closer as Anna closed her eyes. She waited, again the kiss never came.

_Why does he like toying with me like this?_ Anna opened her eyes in both annoyance and disappointment, but they grew wider when Yoh's lips met her's. He pulled back suddenly before any thoughts could enter Anna's mind.

"Hmm?'

"I wanted to see the look in your eyes when we first kiss." Yoh said with a smile.

"And...?" Anna waited.

"I think I want more." His smile grew wider.Yoh closed in for another kiss, a real one, but Anna quickly slid herself out of his arms and backed away from the bed.

"Nope," was all she said as Yoh looked at her in confusion.

"But..."

"It's my turn to make you wait," she teased while putting on her jacket. "Besides, it's getting late and I have work to get to." Yoh's face dropped. _Ha, that's what you get for teasing me. _Anna thought, feeling victorious.

"I'll be back later to see you." Anna finished up tying her pink scarf around her neck.

"Okay," Yoh reluctantly replied. "But before you go, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Anna walked over to him. Yoh started to turn the necklace around his neck.

_I've never noticed he wore a necklace..._

Sparkles gleamed brightly in Anna's eyes when a ring came to view. Yoh was using it as a charm for his necklace. Anna felt her jaw dropped slowly. It was a small ring with a tiny round diamond on the center. It wasn't fancy or expensive looking, but that didn't matter at all.

_Could this be?_

"I bought this years ago. I was 13 years old. I remember seeing this ring and immediately thought of you." Yoh held on to the ring. " That summer... I've never worked so hard, but I finally did it. I finally saved up enough money to buy the ring." he looked up at Anna. "I know it's not big and not that pretty but..."

"It's perfect," Anna whispered in tears, her eyes not leaving the ring in Yoh's hands. Yoh smiled, happy and relieved she liked it. he started to take out the ring, but Anna's soft hands stopped him.

"Can I keep it the way it is? With the necklace?" Anna looked into his eyes.

_How can I say no to that beautiful face._

"Turn around," he told her softly. Anna did as told. She sat on the bed with her back to Yoh. Soon the necklace was around her neck and Anna's hands automatically went up to grabbed the ring and held on tight. Yoh kissed the nape of her neck, Anna shivers at his sensual touch. She wanted to melt.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered into her ears. Anna's heart soared.

"I.. I love you too, Yoh," she managed to reply. Yoh's arms slowly wrapped around her waist. She leaned back unto him, wanting to feel the closeness. Anna couldn't remember a time she was happier.

"I want to tell you everything, Anna," Yoh's voice continued to whisper in her ear. "Everything about me." His breath was hot, Anna's heartbeat quicken it's pace. She felt weak under his words. "But ugh... after you come back from work, okay?" His voice shifted to his usual cheerful tone. _I need more time._

Anna's eyes widen in realization. _Oh yeah, work! _she turned her head halfway back as Yoh's arms slowly slid off her waist. Not feeling the warm comfort of his arms anymore disappointed her.

"I'll wait here for you," Yoh spoke again with a smile. The smile was so contagious, Anna couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course you'll be here. You can't even walk yet." Anna reminded him, smile still brightly on her face.

_That's the smile I've been waiting to see._ "Oh yeah," Yoh laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll be back for lunch and bring you something good to eat, okay?" Yoh nodded pleasantly as Anna walked to him. "Thank you, Yoh." she added before giving him a peak on the nose, with her hand still holding on to the ring. Anna was outside the door a few seconds later.

Yoh slumped slow on the bed, his smile quickly fading. He truly couldn't sleep last night.Today was the day he will tell Anna everything, and he meant everything. Yoh thought hard for many recent nights, debating on the best possible way to tell her. Keeping it from her was not an option and Yoh knew it. There was a certain long haired brunette waiting patiently for his chance at getting on Anna's good side.

_Hao..._

Though he may act clueless and a bit dense at times, Yoh wasn't stupid. He wasn't the only one who has this future revealing dreams. The thing Yoh came to see as both a gift and a curse. Hao dreamt of the same things Yoh did. Everything Yoh saw through the dreams, Hao did also, and that included Anna. They sometimes even feel the same things if the feeling was strong enough. That's why Yoh refered to Hao as his other half rather that just his twin brother. At this pointed, nothing was stronger than Yoh's love for Anna, and it scared him. The clock ticked slowly, with Yoh dreading every passing second.

_Please don't hate me, Anna. I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you._

----------

Anna stepped outside and inhailed a breath of cool fresh air. She walked slowly in a daydream daze towards her apartment, feeling as if she wasn't even touching the ground. _I'm floating..._

"Someone's in a good mood this morning. You really should smile more often. You're really beautiful when you smile." Anna stopped, her eye narrowed for she recognized the voice.

_Why does he got to kill the mood? _"Leave me alone," Anna said bluntly as she continued to walk forward without even turning around to face him.

"That was quite an annoucenment yesterday," he continued, choosing to ignore her warning. "What would you do if it doesn't happen? If Yoh doesn't turn out to your husband?"

Anna froze. _What? Why would he ask something like that? _She slowly turned around to face him for the first time that morning. Hao had the same annoying smile Anna hated so much. His garment consist of a black wool sweater and black slacks with, what else, but a black scarf around his neck.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked in a tone Hao couldn't quite comprehend. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear. Hao walked over to Anna, his hands in his pant pockets, still with the smirk on his face. Stopping only a foot or so away from Anna, he studied her face. Hao leaned in closer and closer, looking intensely into her eyes, but Anna stood her ground. Hao's gaze didn't have the same affect as Yoh's. Instead of melting away, she found herself fighting the urge to slap him across the face.

"Anna?" Hao whispers, his face only a few inches from her's.

"Before asking anything, do you mind taking several steps back?" Anna asked in her casual icy tone. "You're invading my personal space." Hao chuckled, increasing Anna's anger meter up a notch.

"But if I do that, I wouldn't be able to..." Hao combed his right hand's fingers through Anna's hair and grab the ends before pulling them to his nose for a sniff.

_I want you, Anna..._

Anna shot him a look of shock and disgust before shoving him off. Hao stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained composure. "What do you think you're doing?" Anna asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"Aw come on, Anna. Lighen up and have some fun." Hao retained his sly smile.

"That's not something you should be suggesting to your own brother's fiance." _I really don't need to be here right now. I got a job to get to or I'll lose my clients. _Anna thought bitterly, completely uninterested in whatever Hao had in mind.

"You're his fiance now, but can't say the same for the future." He gave her a knowing smile.

"What is it with you Asakura boys?" Anna was getting tired of it and quick. "Quit talking in codes."

"Last night, I had a dream about you, Anna." Her eyes widened.

_What the hell is he doing dreaming about me?_

"And...?" Anna arched an eyebrow. Hao's smile widened into a sly toothy grin making Anna uneasy.

"You will be an Asakura, Anna," he assured. "But you will not hold the title as Yoh's wife because your future lies with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reposted 11.23.04.** I got an e-mail stating this chapter wasn't showing, said it doesn't exist, sooooo here I am reposting it. Hopefully it works now. If it doesn't, e-mail me again and I'll have to e-mail the chapter to you. I also took the chance to proofread again. Not as much grammar errors I hope . Oh and here's a quick answer for **_sailorgemini1_**

The 130 reviews is not a demand. I'm just stalling

**First post 11.19.04**

Haha, I didn't think I would going to get 100 reviews that quick. I was hoping to buy some time but ehhh. A promise is a promise. There goes chapter 11. Now I'm going to raise it up a notch. I won't updated until... 130 reviews. Too much? Oh wells... hehehe

Thanks everyone for the review. They're great and really encouraging. Please keep them coming. Here are my comments/answers to a few of the reviews/questions...

**_combatgirl1990: _**Yes, Ryu will be appearing in this story. In maybe 2 more chapters.

**_cherri-chan: _**Haha, you've probably didn't read this story cause my summary sucks lol. There was nothing interesting to pull in readers at all. I'm still surprise so many people reviewed. Anyway, I've decided to pair Ren and Pirika but there'll only be little hints in this story. This couple will be more apparent in the sequal. Yeah I've already started braining storming on the sequal meaning this story's ending soon...

**_nobody's princess: _**Yes I am mean, aren't I? lol But hey, this chapter is quite long. Hope that makes you happy, but oh no! Another cliffhanger! lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**LOL! you guys totally cheated on the reviews, but oh wells. Thanks everyone for the effort Here's chapter 12 as promised. Please forgive me if some of the cast are out of character, especially Pirika and Jun. I really have no idea how Pirika is and Jun, I just needed somebody for this role so why not her. Besides, she's the reason Ren got into the story .**

"Are you sure this is the room?" The green haired girl turned to her brother who was growing more annoyed by the moment.

"Yes, **_Jun_**, that's the room!" He exploded. "My men have never steered me wrong."

"Ok. Here goes..." She opened the door quietly to find a smiling brunett sitting on the bed. _'He knew I'll be here and is welcoming me with a smile.' _Jun became hopeful._ 'Maybe... maybe he will come back with me.' _

" Oh! And here's a cup of milk to wash down the donuts!"

"Huh?" Jun looked to the side to find an excited blue haired girl offered Yoh a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Pirika," he replied gratefully. " You know you don't have to do this. I'm fine, really. I don't blame you at all."

"Don't be silly! I was the one driving the car and wasn't watching where I was go..."

"What's with the incessive noise?" Ren stuck his head in the room drawing both Yoh's and Pirika's attention.

"Ren! Jun!?" Yoh exclaimed excitedly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm..." Jun tried to find the right things to say. The truth would be a bit embarrassing. What normal girl would send out hired help just to find a guy, who doesn't even love her for that matter, all around the world? Jun suddenly thought herself pathetic..

"Who are you people?" Pirika set down the treats she brought for Yoh on a nearby table and began walking towards them.

"So**_ you're _**the noisy one." Ren ignored her question. "You should tone down your voice a bit since this**_ is _**a hospital you know." A smirk started to appeared as he watch the girl standing in front of him turn red.

Pirika's eyebrows furrowed._ 'Who does this jerk think he is?' _She could feel her face getting hot from anger. She was about to explode at him when Yoh interrupted.

"Why don't you guys come in? I'm sure we have a lot of catch up on," Yoh offered pleasantly. Jun nodded with a smile, but Ren had other plans.

"No thanks! I have better things to do rather than sit here and swap stories with you." Ren crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

_'He's exactly the way I remembered him.' _Yoh thought.

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm done here," Jun said softly to her younger brother, thankful that he knew she needed some time to talk to Yoh alone. Ren just nodded and left. Pirika watched as he closed the door behind him before turning around to eye Jun suspiciously as the Chinese girl took a seat next to Yoh's bed.

_'Who's that girl? She's inching way to close to Yoh there.' _Pirika noticed and didn't like it one bit. It wasn't because she was jealous, well maybe a little since she's developed a small crush on the always smiling boy. Seeing the smile on his face was always refreshing and it could brighten up anyone's day. But she was more concern for Anna at the moment.

Pirika still couldn't believe how bold Anna was, announcing she was Yoh's future wife. In fact, everyone in the room was equally stunned, except for Yoh and his twin brother, Hao.

'That Anna, she sure is something else.' Pirika remembered herself thinking after she recovered from the sheer shock from Anna's annoucement. At first glance, she could already tell the almost emotionless blonde wasn't your typical girl. Perhaps that's why she attracted so many guys' attentions, and it didn't hurt that she was also incredibly beautiful. Tamao once told Pirika that Anna's icy, and sometimes cruel, attitude drove guys away before they could even get to know her, the real Anna. Yoh was the first guy who stayed persistent, and it seemed he was able to bring out a little of the nicer, more caring Anna that disappeared for so long. That's why Pirika decided they were perfect for each other, and she didn't allow her little crush to develope into something more. Though it was tempting at times, especially when she was alone with him.

"Are you okay, Yoh?" Pirika's eyes widen when Jun placed her hand on top of Yoh's.

_'Oh no she didn't!'_ Pirika decided to take action. "So Yoh, how's your** fiance**, Anna?!" She made sure to ask loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Did she come visit you this morning? I bet she came real early since I know you two can't stand to stay apart for long."

_'Fiance...?' _Jun brought her hand and place it on her lap. _'I guess a lot has changed since he left.'_

"Anna's great. Or at least she seemed to be when she left this morning to shower for work?" Yoh answered, completely clueless as to what Pirika was trying to do.

The answer was a bit unexspected. Pirika came extra early to bring the treats for Yoh and planned to spend a little bit of time with him before going to school. "Wow she must have came extra early cause I didn't see or passed by her when I came in."

"Oh, she spend the night and left about ten minutes before you came in," he replied casually. Pirika's and Jun's jaw dropped slightly.

_'Geez! That's not what I expected at all, but oh wells. Maybe this girl will back off now.' _Pirika then smiled in victory. She loved the feeling of being the winner, even with something as stupid and small as this. Her eyes shifted to the digital clock above Yoh's bed and almost flipped learning she was already late for school.

"Oh no! I'm late! I have finals today!" Pirika shrieked with her arms threw in the air wildly.

Yoh almost laughed out loud at the frantic girl. He thought it was cute how she always managed to get worked up over everything, however big or small it may be. "You better get going then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Pirika was out the door a second later.

Yoh turned back to Jun, a frown now replaced the hopeful smile she wore when first arrived. He was sadden to see her that way. It was all his fault for leading her on, even though it was unintentional.

"I'm sorry, Jun..." he appologized softly, unable to look at her in the eyes.

"You left without saying goodbye," Jun finally choked out, her eyes also down looking at the floor.

Yoh wanted to kick himself at that moment, but given his current physical state, that was quite impossible. He sighed and reached over to take her hand in his dispite the excruciating pain shooting throughout his body.

"That was... a selfish thing of me to do." Yoh placed his hand on top of her's. " But please believe that everything I did was the best for everyone."

Jun's face twisted in confusion. 'How could leaving me and breaking my heart be best for everyone?' she thought bitterly to herself. She stilled remembered that day clearly as if it was imprinted in her mind to remind her how he never loved or care for her. That morning, everything seemed perfect. The sun was out shinning extra bright and the birds chirped in delight as they flew around playfulling in the well contructed courtyard garden. Jun got up early to cook breakfast just for Yoh and herself. She held the tray in her hands tightly as she made her way to his room, but everything soon feel and spilt on the wooden floor once Jun came upon Yoh's empty room. All Yoh's belongings, which he usually kept at a corner by his bed, were all missing.

She remembered it all, including how she spend the whole day looking for him and crying at night when she was too exhualted to search any further. But now, the guy she had been desperatly searching for this whole time was telling her what he did was 'best for everyone?' Jun almost snorted at his cluelessness.

----------

The cold morning wind attacked Pirika's face as she bolted for her car parked in the visitor's parking lot. Luckily it was wasn't far from the building. She felt uncomfortable having to run with all her winter gears. What with the huge and heavy snow boots, her layers and layers of clothes, her hat and earmuffs, Pirika could tell she looked ridiculous. She was relieved to see there wasn't anyone outside who could witness her crazy getup until...

"My my, what a funny sight," a familiar voice came to her. She turned around to see the owner of the voice as she continued to run. As expected, the clearly European accented voice belonged to the raven haired boy whom she really didn't want to see at the moment.

_'Argh, I really want to take my boots and shove it up his...' _Pirika suddenly tripped on something before she could finish her thought. She landed face first on the snow covered grass. Luckily, the layers of clothing and 3 inches of snow lesser then pain.

"God this is embarrassing!" She mumbled with her face still buried in the snow. A faint sound of laughter could be heard nearby. _'Is that jerk actually laughing at me?!' _Pirika's hands gather up some snow. Then with suprising swiftness, managed pushed herself up and hurl both fists full of snow squarly at Ren's face. She smiled in triumph before quickly running to her car. Pirika was long gone when Ren finally recovered from bring hit in the face.

He stared at the direction Pirika's car disappeared to. "Hump, I'll get you for that," assured out loud. Then a sly smile spread across his face. "This is goind to be fun." There was a tinge in excitement in his voice for the loud and spunky Pirika had sparked his interest.

----------

Anna found herself standing alone at a bridge. The very same one where Yoh first hugged her, the one she discovered new found feelings, the same place where she first fell in love. After her encounter with Hao, Anna never made it home to shower or nor did she show up for work. She just walked, and continued to walk until she reached this very spot.

The conversation with Hao left her shaken. She would actually admit, at that moment, she was scared. Hao's words played over and over again in her head as she wander around town.

''...your future lies with me... Yoh has a secret... you'll hate him... dark secrets... your love will die..."

Her head begin to spin. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy. The thought of not being with Yoh any longer drained every ouce of strength in her.

_'What'd going on? I feel so weak.' _Her hands suddenly found the ring on the necklace. She squeezed it tight until her knuckles turned white. _'Don't you dare break my heart, Yoh...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that ends chapter 12! Hope everyone enjoyed Next update? errrm, when I feel motivated enough lol.

**_coriann88: _**At first it was going to be only 3 more chapters but it looks it'll extend to around 20. And yes, there will be a sequal.

**_Kristin:_** I adore fan fictions also! I've stated earlier that this is a Yona fic so no wories lol.

**_yamiandanzu4ever:_** hehe I guess the reviews reached 130 largely because of you. Thanks for actually looking at my drawings! You can always copy and paste the url to White Butterfly to see the drawing. But that story won't be up for awhile. Crazy In Love is my next project and I've already started writing it.

**_AnnaKyouyama:_** Of course Yoh's ok, he's the hero of the story .

**_Kari: _**Thanks for helping to boost up the reviews.

**_Yohna:_** Glad you finally got to read. Hehe, you're the only one who ever e-mails me about the chapters not showing up.

**_mystik1:_** Yeah I love that line too, but it would be even better if it's **"The name's jen, Yoh's future wife." **O-O lol

OKIE! sorry if I can't get to reply everyone's review. It's nearly 1:30 AM and I'm sure people would rather read the story then my rants. Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**My world has shattered! I read that Shaman King was cancelled in Japan. I guess I'm just late on this news. Oh well... There are always fan fics :( . Sorry for taking so long to update. Was working on a website and the deadline to reopen was New Year which just past. I didn't even finish the whole site but was able to get up what I can. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long to update again. **_

Chapter 13

Tamao looked at the clock, which read 12:52.She began to organize the little messes around the counter. Any minute now, Manta would be there to take her to lunch. It wasn't long before she finished. Tamao looked over at Anna's empty seance room.

_'I wonder if she's...'_

"Are you ready to go, Tamao?" Manta stuck his head in the shop. He noticed the concern look on his current, and first, girlfriend's face and quickly ran in. But of course with his clumsy self, Manta managed to trip on his own foot and stumbled falling on top of the surprised girl in front of him.

Tamao let out a loud but short yelp at the force of the contact, sending her staggering back and finally fell on the floor. There was a few seconds of silence before she was able to lift up her head to find a blonde head's body prawled on top of her with his face buried in her bossom. Her face immediately turned a deep shade of red. Tamao had never been this physically close to a boy before.

"Ughhh..." a groggy sound came from Manta. His head wearily came up to stare at Tamao's shying eyes. After a second or two past, when the whole situation began to process in his head, Manta's eyes nrealy bulged out of their sockets. "Tamao! I'm really sorry!" Manta shrieked. More quickly than when he fell on her, Manta pushed himself up off Tamao. His face turned a deep shade of red as he helped her up. Not once did he make eye contact.

Tamao did the same, avoiding Manta's eyes. She lightly swiped the back of her pants pretending to clean it just to distract herself from the awkward silence. "Umm... I wonder if Anna's okay!" Her unexpectedly loud voice made Manta jump. Tamao giggled lightly. She thought him adorable everytime he does that. She still couldn't believe she had managed to find someone who was more shy around a person of the opposite sex than herself.

"You mean she never showed up for work?" the short boy was glad she changed the subject and diverted their thoughts to something else.

"No. Anna's been late before, but she always managed to get here before 10, or she would at least call. Tamao brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it. "Maybe she went to keep Yoh company."

"That must be it. We can stop by to visit Yoh after lunch."

"Ok!" Tamao said excitedly.

----------

It was five after 1:00 and Anna found herself walking back to the hospital. After a long hot bath, she was able to clear her mind and decided not to dwell on the bit of information Hao gave her earlier. She figured Yoh would be able to explain everything.

_'He damn well better be able to...'_

----------

"You don't love me, Jun," Yoh said bluntly.

Jun's body jerked back at his statement. "How can you say that?" Her voice was sad. Yoh could tell she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't feel more horrible at the moment. "I've searched so desperately for you all these time. How can it not be love?"

Yoh shook his head slowly. "It's not love..."

"You're wrong!" Jun's voice became loud, surprising Yoh a bit.

"Stop lying to yourself, Jun! You know the one you love is him, still is and will always be!" Yoh raised his voice for the first time. The green haired girl could do nothing but silenly stared at him, a bit shocked. Never in the time she had known him did Yoh ever raised his voice. He usually wore his carefree smile and spoke calmly with a soft and sometimes playful tone. That was one of the quality that drew her to him. But now, to hear him use such a tone, it frighten her to think the Yoh she knew and needed had changed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell," he went back to his thoughful voice.

"It's okay..."

Yoh sighed. "Jun, remember the day I saved you from..." he looked away from her. "...taking away your life?" he finished the sentence painfully. Jun nodded a reply but was too ashamed to look at Yoh herself. "You were a wreck after that. Nobody could convinced you to come out of your room or eat until you lost conciousness."

Jun stayed quiet and began figetting with her fingers as Yoh continued down memory lane, a painful one at that.

"Others gave up on you but I still continued to try. Eventually you started eating again. Before long, you were back to normal, or so it seemed. You might have fooled everybody else, but not me. You still thought and dreamt of him. And sometimes, when you think no one is watching, you cried to yourself."

By this time, tears were rolling down freely from Jun's eyes and she didn't even make an effort to stop it.

"The only reason you enjoyed my company was because you wanted to lie to everyone and... youself." His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to decide whether he should continue or not.

_'She needs to hear this.' _Yoh decided. _'Or she will never find peace.'_

"You wanted to convice yourself that you're over him. I was there, so you... used me." His voice was low, but Jun heard him clearly. She opened her mouth to argue but no words came out. "I didn't want you to live in a lie anymore, so I left..." Yoh stopped when Jun started laughing. He turned to her and stared for a moment. Her laugh was of what, he wasn't sure.

"I knew you were different from other guys," Jun wiped away her tears and a smile replaced her saddness. They looked at each other in silience for awhile until both burst out in another laughter. "Thank you, Yoh. Thank you so much."

Yoh nodded thoughtfully. 'No, thank **_you,_** Jun. For everything you will do for me...and Anna.'

"Your life is going to be so much better from now on. You'll soon meet that special someone you will be love. Even though no one could replace the one you lost, he wil still be able to make you happy." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Jun couldn't help but smile back at him."You're one of a kind, Yoh," she said after a moment of thought. "Whoever had managed to capture your heart is a very lucky girl." She winked at him before she stood and gave Yoh a hug. At that moment she felt new, alive... reborned. All those things thanks to the goofy smiling guy in her embrace.

----------

Anna stared at the door to Yoh's room. She felt her chest pumping along with the beat of her heart. "I want to know everything about him...and Hao. I will find out, even if it kills me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter 13. Is that consider a cliffy? If so.... Oppes! The next chapter is coming soon. Also, I will be making a Shaman King website so hope I'll get all the needed support. I love **Yoh!** and **Yona!! **

**_YamiandAnzu4ever_****** Thanks for the continuing support and review every chapter

**_Keyo-Red Angel of Hope_****** Lol, can't guarantee that. Is Hao's character that unlikable already?

**_Andiavas:_** It makes me feel warm and happy inside writing it so we're even.

**_Vash:_** The name of my one true love, if you'll add 'the Stampede' at the end of it . Thanks for reading.

**_Kute Anime Kitty_**: Haha, cute sn. Thanks.

**_Yohna_**: Awwww... why do you have to rub it in. I can always dream right? Yes I know Jun's older but not by much. Besides, it's a fan fic. Plus there aren't too many Mankin girls that I like.

**_KristiexxNguyen_******I did!!

**_The Evil Lia_****_r: _**Argh! I hate whiners...

**_sHiPpO9113_******Thanks for reviewing all the chapters

**_Kari: _**I agree, Yoh and Anna are one of the best anime couple. Sorry that I didn't make the end of Dec. like you had hoped. Want to know what Anna will end up with? Read to find out I guess. But I thought from reading the story and my earlier comments, the pairing is fairly obvious lol.

**_chibilee: _**Ohhhh... Ren, I've yet to dig into his character. More will be revealed in the sequal

**_Tailsy101_**: I love Yoh & Anna goodness too, which is why I'm still currently obsessed over them.

**_uncertainty_******Thanks, and I finally updated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**Ok so it took longer than I thought to type up this chapter. I have to redo it at least 3 times and the final result still wasn't satisfying. Oh wells, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 14**

With a slight twist of the knob, the door slowly swung open. Anna stood still as an unexpected view became visible to her. A mixture of emotions ran through mind until she wasn't sure how she felt.

In front of her was a girl, slightly older from the looks of it, leaning forward with her arms wrapped around Yoh. Anna's lips parted, she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

_'I wonder if this is what Hao was referring to. Yoh's secret...'_

Anna was forced to snap out of her thoughts when Yoh's surprising cheerful voice called to her.

"Anna!" she looked up suddenly. The emerald haired girl no longer had her arms around Yoh. She wore a smile, quite genuine to Anna's observation.

"You were so quiet, we didn't hear you come in." Yoh said casually. Too casual to Anna's liking.

_'Hmmm... is it a normal thing for him to be in the arms of another woman?' _Yoh was still a complete mystery to her, and she's there to learn all she needs to about him. However, Anna couldn't help but feel afraid. Afraid of what she might learn, afraid Hao's words will indeed become her future.

"Anna, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. _'I need to stop spacing out.'_

Yoh looked her over when his eyes landed on the bags in Anna's hands. "Oh is that lunch? I'm starved!" His eyes brighten.

"Sorry I'm late. I... ran into someone." Anna made her way to Yoh's bed side, opposite of Jun. "But it seems you were keeping yourself busy while waiting." She eyed the girl opposite from her whose face still carried a smile.

"Huh?" Yoh stared at Anna.

_'Why is he always so clueless?' _She sighed.

"Oh! I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Jun."

Jun extended her hand towards Anna. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You have an accent," Anna noticed as she reached for Jun's hand.

"Hmm? Oh yes well, I've studied in England since I was young."

"I see... so, how do you know my Yoh." Anna made sure to put emphasis on the word _'my'. _

Jun giggled in those lady-like way where one of her hand covered her mouth.

_She's well mannered. Must be rich._

"What's so funny?" Anna failed to see the humor. She eyed Jun as Yoh sat there with an uncomfortable smile. Anna could see him at the corner of her eyes.

_'He still manages to smile at a time like this. Something must be wrong with him... or with me for falling for him.'_

"I'm sorry, Anna." Jun finally spoke. "I think you've got the wrong idea about Yoh and I."

"Oh?" Anna arched a brow, hoping Jun would elaborate.

"I really am just an old friend. Yoh helped me to realize that." Jun looked over to Yoh and gave him a warm smile, and he did the same in return.

"Are you quite done in here?!" Ren bursted into the room. All three pairs of eyes were on him. Anna's eyes widen slightly in recognition as did Ren's. "You!" He pointed at the still blonde whom did nothing more to acknowledge her remembering him.

"Me?" she replied. "What about me?"

"You're that girl." He started walking towards Anna while she narrowed her eyes at him.

_I don't need this right now._ Anna sighed to herself.

"Oh Ren! You know Yoh's fiance?" Jun's voice chimed in.

"Fiance?!" Ren shriek. Anna found it quite amusing. And apparently, so did Yoh since he chuckled at the boy.

"Yes, his fiance. Do you have a problem with that?" She gave him a glare that said _'go on, say that you do'_.

Ren looked at Anna and Yoh back and forth until his gaze landed on his own sister. "But what about...?" he started.

"Everything's been taken cared of," Jun interrupted. She knew what her brother was getting at, but he still didn't know about what had went on. "Now come on, little brother. Lets leave the two lovers alone." Jun winked at Yoh and took hold of Ren's hand, directly him to the door.

"But," Ren tried to protest. He still didn't know what was going on. Too much information was shoved at him and they have yet to completely process in his mind..

"I'll explain everything later," Jun looked directly into Ren's eyes, and he knew it was time to leave.

"Hmph, fine." he grunted. And with that, they were gone.

----------

"So what's for lunch?" Yoh decided to break the silence that followed after Jun and Ren were gone. Anna turned to look at him. Her face slowly forming a slight look of concern.

"Is... everything ok?" He was quick to pick it up.

"I ran into your brother, Hao, this morning." Anna said after a moment of silence.

"Oh." He lowered his head and looked down at his hands. They were cuffed together as he rubbed them against each other. "What did he say?"

"He said lots of things. Things that I don't want to be true, but I can't help but wonder if they will be." Anna slowly sat herself down beside Yoh facing him. "Tell me. The future, the one you saw, can they be wrong?" Yoh looked up to meet with Anna's eyes.

"The visions I see are never wrong." Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"And your bother's?"

"His has never been wrong either." Anna's heart dropped at his words. She wanted to scream at the thought of her being with Hao. At this point, she couldn't even stand the sight of him.

_'This is unfair. How can I end up with Hao when... Argh! Everything's all wrong!' _

Anna stood and turned away from Yoh. She didn't want him to see her at her current state.

"But..."

_'But?' _

"... that doesn't mean the future can't be changed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, no time to answer questions or respond to the reviews for the last chapter. But i do appreciate all the reviews. Thank you so much for the support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**I updated faster than usual. Hope everybody enjoys this one. The secret finally comes out!**_

**Chapter 15**

Ten minutes and twenty seconds exactly have past where there was nothing but the deafening silence. Yoh sat at the same spot on his bed. He ached to stand and stretch, but there was still the matter concerning the blonde standing by the window. She hadn't moved or uttered a word.

"Anna," he called. He didn't care how she would respond. Anything would be better than Anna ignoring him.

"Who are you?" Her words came to him, slow, precise and demanding. "Where did you come from? How are you able to know everything about me? My past, my future, my life. Tell me _everything_." Anna finally turned to face Yoh. He could see from the dead serious look on her face that one of his clueless expressions or words wouldn't be enough to make her crack a smile.

"My name is Yoh Asakura." He felt ridiculous having to introduce himself to his fiancé. "My brother and I were born with a special ability, one I see as both a gift and a curse."

"Your ability to see the future," Anna added softly. She made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. Her two hands grabbed on to the cheap hospital blanket.

'_I've got to get Yoh some better blankets_,' the random thought crossed her mind.

"Yes," Yoh replied with a nod. "At first, I thought they were just dreams and nightmares. Everyone had them, so I didn't give it much thought. But then…" he pauses for a moment and shifted. Anna's holds on the blanket tighten, but just ever so slightly that Yoh wouldn't notice.

"Then, I learned the events from my nightmares occurred in reality. Some happened several hours later, some days, and some even months. It was frightening." There was a slight tremble in Yoh's voice. Talking about it only brought back horrible images from the events that ended in deaths. He could still remember every single detail of the murders. The way the victims' faces twisted in fear. The screams for help were enough to make him want to tear off his own ears.

Suddenly, a soft comforting hand came over his. His eyes automatically moved to the jointed hands. It felt nice, and strangely enough, it was able to calm him down. He looked up to find Anna's head still facing the same direction. Her eyes stared blankly out the window.

Yoh smiled. '_Well, what else can I expect. This is Anna after all_.'

"As I grew older, I was able to cope with my ability. My brother being able to see the same things helped me out a bit. But at the time, I didn't really agree with his take on the matter. Hao chose to simply ignore the dreams. He felt we shouldn't do anything to alter the future. '_Everything that was meant to happen should happen_' was all he usually said. But I disagreed. I felt there had to be a reason why I was given this ability. So I started helping people. The dreams that I was able to locate the time and date of when it will occur, I made sure I was there to help the ones in need. That was how I met with Captain Kenjiro. He is the only other person outside my family who knows everything about ability."

Anna got up and walked back to the window, but then turned around to face Yoh. Her arms slowly rose and crossed just below her chest. "So you were able to know about me through your dreams?"

"Hmmm…" He closed his eyes and thought back on it. A wide grin immediately spread across his face making Anna wonder what exactly he was thinking of. "My dreams about you were the nicest."

Anna arched a brow. His grin was making her uncomfortable. "What are you thinking of? Something perverted?" She narrowed her eyes. Anna still wasn't sure if he was able to dream of any of her private moments…

Yoh opened one of his eyes and looked over at Anna, whose cheek suddenly turned a nice pink. "Why would you say that?" He continued to smile.

"Be serious." She demanded. "What about your brother?"

Yoh snapped back to reality. "Hao… unfortunately he and I see the same things in my dreams." He hated that fact and it was apparent in his voice.

"Unfortunately?" she eyed him.

"Hmph, Hao seeing what I can only brought on the inevitable."

"Which is?" She pressed on, but wasn't prepared for what came out of his mouth next.

"Falling in love with you." Yoh looked straight into Anna's eyes. Her ordinarily half closed eyelids lifted all the way up.

"What?..." Her voice came out in a soft breath. Anna felt strange. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle that bit of information. Then, another thought came into mind.

"Yoh!" Her loud voice was unexpected. She walked back to him in quick paces. "Last night, did you dream about anything?" _specifically me? _She wanted to add by decided to leave out. Her body was leaning in towards Yoh as she waited for his answer.

"I didn't sleep last night. Why?"

Anna huffed out an irritated sigh. "Hao said my future lies with him."

"He did?!" That certainly was news to him. In the all the years he had been dreaming of Anna, all of them pointed towards them being together. True he knew Hao fell in love with Anna also, but in his visions, Anna still stayed with him. Hao knew that. But then again, Yoh did alter an event.

'_The accident…_' Yoh realized. '_Oh know. What have I done_?'

"He also said you have a secret. Something you've been hiding from me." She leaned in even closer. "What is it, Yoh?" Her voice almost came out in a whisper. He felt her breath on his face.

'_This is it,_' he thought.

Yoh inhaled a lungful of air before saying the words that could cause Anna to leave him forever. "I'm the reason you parents died, Anna."

Ohhhh, what a twist huh? Lol. I bet you guys thought it was going to be something completely different that would come between Yoh & Anna. I didn't think ANY person could break them up. It would be have to something bad, really bad to cause a drift between them. Since I got some time tonight, I'll respond to some reviews.

**Yohna:** He really is nice to everyone huh? That's why I love him so -o Yoh and Anna eloping, hmmm… that's a possibility, but not in this story lol.

Uncertainly and YamiandAnzu4ever: She did find Jun hugging Yoh! But it wasn't enough to stir things up between Yona. Yeah, I don't have Anna running to Hao either.

**Hikaru-wing:** It actually scared you? Hmmmm…

**Vash:** Wow, what a name… OO

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope:** You've got a really long sn lol. Yeah, I like Jun who I'm not going to do her wrong. However, it's regrettable to tell you that there won't be any fluff between our Yona anytime soon.

**The Evil Liar:** Reading your reviews is always fun. Lol.

**Chibilee:** Yeah I'm still sad about that. But I'll be sure to get my copy of the dvds, once I've collected some money. I'm glad you enjoyed the Manta x Tamao scene! I like Shorty. I think he deserves a girl and who better than the super nice Tamao? Jun former beau… hmmm I think I'll go deeper into that in the sequal. Here's a hint, this one focuses on Yoh x Anna, the will focus on Hao x Ella (she's a twin wink wink) and Ren x Pirika. Yeah, I think Yoh's a lot deeper than what he seems. He just doesn't say anything about it lol.

**Kari:** It's no problem. I didn't get in trouble; I am the administrator of the site after all. Lol. It' just that we had certain deadlines and I have to do my job if I'm expecting others to do theirs. About the site, I'm trying to find people who are interested in helping me with it. If you are e-mail me at . I'm usually on AIM at night. Specifically around 10:30 PM central time. That's about the time I get home from school.

**Rayless-Demon:** I've been told by many others of my cruelty. It's really fun . I can't imagine Anna going 'baka' over anything lol. And she certainly would never go baka and marries Hao.

**Ryu Isaac:** She IS mushy! But hey, it's for the fluff effect so it's all good. And ummm, glad to have helped with your uploading problem.

**Darkpochacco:** Yes I am making a website, but I need some help at the moment. Like I said earlier, If you are interested in helping e-mail me at .

**Ms. Chidon Sagara:** Since I updated again, there goes a few minutes of not being bored lol.

**Kute Anime Kitty:** yes, I'm mean AND Cruel.

**Cherri-chan:** You like Ren & Pirika huh? Then stay tuned for the sequal


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**Oh look! I updated. That wasn't too long a wait was it? **_

**Chapter 16**

Anna's whole being went weak. She couldn't believe what she just heard. With even bone in her body, Anna hoped she heard wrong. That her ears were deceiving her. Anything other than what just came out of Yoh's mouth.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please tell me _that_ was just another one of your stupid attempt at a joke." Her breathing became hard and heavy as she waited for his answer.

There was nothing but silence from him.

"Tell me, Yoh..." More silence. Anna grew impatient. "I said tell me" Her voice rose to new heights.

Her hopeful eyes looked into Yoh's. She was still hoping, wishing what she heard was wrong.

_'Life can't be this cruel.'_ She thought bitterly.

"I can't tell you that, Anna" he said reluctantly. "Your parents could have been alive if it wasn't for me."

"I don't understand" Anna stood up but her eyes stayed glue to the boy still in bed. "Tell me what the hell happened now, Asakura."

Hearing her use his surname to address him tighten Yoh's heart severly.

"This isn't the time to talk in your damn Asakura codes." She was speaking through clenched teeth. Her hands balled tightly into fists. She didn't even realize her nails had managed to dig themselves into her flesh.

Yoh tried to take a hold of her hand but she backed away in time. She wasn't about to give in to his charm. Yoh sighed and retreated his hand.

"Start talking, Asakura..." Her tone was cold. Colder than usual, and this time it was intentional.

_'Ouch.'_ Yoh winced at the internal stab of pain.

With more icely glare from Anna, Yoh had no choice but to spill everything.

He sighed, long and loud. "Well...I was always proud of being able to help so many people from their tragedies. I never even thought of the consequences of my actions. Then, I soon realized how wrong I have been to change what was meant to be." He paused for a brief seconds.

"I had a dream of a man. He was walking down a dark alley, apparently drunk and lost while trying to get home. Three strangers followed him from the bar. They intended to kill him and take his money. The drunk man died in my dream, but I made sure I was there in time to help him when the actual event took place. Hmph, who would have thought me saving that man was one of the worst mistake of my life."

Anna listened to his every word, but her patients were growing thin. _'Get on with it, Asakura.' _

Yoh continued as if able to read her mind. "Two months later, that very same man I saved that night was caught." He began to chuckle as he shook his head. "It turn out..." Yoh nearly choked on his on breath making Anna amost forget she was angry at him. Her foot stepped forward but she caught herself in time.

_'No, I can't give in. I must know everything.' _She restrained herself and resumed her position leaning by the window.

"...it turned out that man was a serial killer." Yoh finally let out with a sob. Anna's eyes widen considerably at his words.

"What..." She breathed out, so low even Yoh couldn't hear.

"He murdered many people before. He raped and killed them, all of them were young beautiful girls who had a bright future ahead of them." Tears were visibly running down Yoh's face.

Anna's own heart shattered to see him in such a state. She wanted to to run to him and wrap her arms around him. To console him, to tell him everything will be ok. But there she was, standing at the very same spot unable to move and completely speechless.

"He killed three more people after the day I saved him. I _saved_ him, Anna." Yoh looked up at her, tears drenched his eyes. "I was the reason those people died. I _helped _him murder them." Yoh's whole body began to tremble as he continued to cry.

That did it for Anna. Nothing else mattered at the moment but the boy in front of her. As quickly as her body could carry her, Anna ran and threw arms around him. His arms wrapped around her as well. She felt his every breath, his every tremble. Anna completely forgot about asking him about the death of her parents when...

"Two of the later three deaths were your parents" he whispered into her ears and almost regretted letting out.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Everything became a blur, and it took several moments before she realized the blur was from the tears that formed in her eyes.

"What did you say" She whispered back. It became almost impossible for Anna to breathe.

Yoh's hug tightened as if to restrained her from leaving as he continued. "He raped and killed another girl. Then, as he fled the scene, he hit your parents car, causing it to flip and fall into a river."

Anna's head shook back and forth weakly, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"It was in the middle of night and so far out in the countryside, the killer as abled to get away without any witness. I'm sorry, Anna." He buried his tear flooded face under her hair on her collarbone. His next series of "I'm sorries" were muffled as he continue to appologize softly.

'Sorry... sorry...?' Anna repeated the words in her head. 'Mom... dad...oh my god...'

It took several tries but Anna finally broke free from Yoh's hug. She stared down at him blankly. She was numb, wasn't sure how she felt at the moment. Yoh attempted to stand and take her back in his arms but winced in pain as a stitch became undone. Anna saw the pain in his eyes as his hand automatically held to his side, attempting to relieve the unbearable pain. She however didn't feel anything. Slowly and steadily, she walked towards the door.

_'I need to go. I need to get out of here. Get away from him...'_

Anna's hand gripped on the doorknob when one of Yoh's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Please, Anna" he pleaded. Small droplets of blood dripped from his slowly opening injury and began to create a small crimson puddle. Yoh had to lean in on Anna for support as he struggled to stand. His whole body screamed in pain. "Please don't go. I can't... I can't lose you."

"I can't be here." Anna opened the door. "I can't look at you right now."

"Please" his voice was filled with pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Let go of me" Anna yanked herself free and ran down the hallway. Without the support from Anna, Yoh fell to his knees. He could do nothing more than watch as she disappeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Anna..."

-

Anna didn't get too far when she ran into a doctor. She grabbed the startled woman's arm and shook it roughly. "You..." Anna was clearly out of breath. "...you have to help him. He's..."

"Whoa, calm down. Are you ok? Maybe you should..."

"He's hurt damnit! He needs help now" Anna yelled at the woman making her step back at her sound of her voice.

"Ok" she held on to both of Anna's arms. "Who's hurt" the woman asked calmly, looking straight into the ecstatic girl's eyes.

"Yoh. Asakura Yoh. He's in room 306. Please, he's bleeding badly." Anna pleaded.

"I'll take care of it" the woman reassured Anna, squeezing her arm gently. "We have an emergency! Toru, Kenshi, please follow me" Anna huffed our a sigh of relief as she watched the three figures ran towards Yoh's room. She peeked around the corner making sure they reached him before turning around and walked out of the hopital.

Outside, the cool wind blew as little tiny flakes of snow began to fall.

-

Wow, pretty dramatic huh? Who knew that was coming? lol. Yeah the story nearing the end. It should end in chapter 20. Sorry but no Yona fluff at this point. BUT if Yona fluff's what you're looking for, you can read my new story 'For The Love Of Anna' shameless plug . The few people who reviewed seemed to think it's cute.

I just realized that my e-mail address didn't even show up in the last chapter lol. That's ok, you guys can reach me through aim if you want to help out my SK site. I recruited one person so far! My sn is jendfblock, also posted at my profile.

Now to responding to some reviews.

**_YamiandAnzu4ever:_** Ooooo Anna's more than mad at Yoh at this point lol.

**_SaffyShaman:_** I figured Anna wouldn't care much if it didn't involve her. Like I said before, it had to be something big to be able to break them apart.

**_icekaia:_** Oh great! a death threat!

**_Rayless-Demon:_** I guess I shoul be proud that it wasn't predictable lol. But having Anna run to Hao... ummm maybe, but then that wouldn't be the Anna we know and love.

**_Kute Anime Kitty: _**LOL, yeah well being cruel can be fun. Just ask Anna . I thought of this twist ever since I decided to make this story longer. It was just the matter of connecting everything.

**_Vash:_** No I don't think you've mentioned it, but thanks for that bit of information. Can't say that it'll affect how I'll end the chapters to my stories though lol.

**_Koneko:_** Actually I hate reading cliffhangers, but writing it is quite fun. I've read some of your stories. Nice!

**_fatlazikat: _**I'm not sure I understand your question. But ummm... it's more comprehendable than your past reviews so that's an improvement!

_**The Evil Liar:** "Yoh is so placid! Sometimes I wanna hug him, other times kick him in the nuts to stir him up. " _Yeah he tend to have the same effect on me. Hehe

**_Keyo: _**Goodness, that is a long pen name.

**_unicorn13564: _**Ummmm I guess it's always nice to get threats. At least it shows you really like it...right 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**Note: Sorry I took so long to update. It was pretty hard to continue from where chapter 16 left off.**_

**Chapter 17**

"Lunch was great, Manta. Thanks for taking to such a nice place." Tamao looked over at the timid boy walking beside her. They reached the elevator and stepped in together.

"Oh it was nothing. I eat there pretty often, most of the time to entertain clients." He say shy. Manta's fingers brushed against Tamaos causing every single strand of hair on his arm to stand.

'_If I hold her hand… will she get mad?'_

Manta's hand suddenly found Tamao's and he held on tightly. For moment neither of them moved nor made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the low rhythmic sound of their breathing. The sudden _ding_ of the elevator caused them both to look up.

"Looks like our stop." Tamao turned around to Manta will a smile.

'_She didn't pull her hand away!'_

Manta was too excited that he walked right into the elevator door with a "Oof!" escaping his mouth. He rubbed his face wearily. The boy couldn't believe his luck.

'_Why does these things always happen to me while I'm with her?'_

Then he heard a small giggle. It didn't take long for him to realize it came from the girl he was holding. Her eyes were closed and her free hand unsuccessfully covered her mouth as she continued to giggle. Manta couldn't help but smile at her. She was very cute when she laughed, and if it took him getting hurt to bring on that smile Manta didn't mind walking into the door or wall several times more.

"Hey, Manta." He finally saw her mouth moving.

"Huh?"

"The elevator, it's open." She pointed to it with an amuse look on her face.

"Oh ok. Let's go then." He lead them both out the elevator and headed towards Yoh's room. "Hey, Tamao?" His sounded nervous.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him detecting his nervous tone.

"I was wondering, if you're not busy this weekend, my parents would really like to…" The sudden burst of a door startled both the them. Two nurses wheeled a patient out of the room with a doctor running right behind them.

"We have to hurry, he's losing too much blood!" The woman said with urgency. They soon disappeared around the corner leaving Manta and Tamao staring wide eyed.

"Manta?" Tamao's voice was weak like how her whole body felt at that moment.

"Y…yes?" came Manta's shaky voice.

"They just came out of Yoh's room…"

Hearing those words left Tamao's mouth made Manta's heart sank. He was hoping he misunderstood and that those people had came of someone else's room.

"My God, Yoh…"

After a long while of walking, Anna found herself sitting alone at the shop. Tamao was gone and it was way past her time to be back from lunch.

_'__This is unlike Tamao. She would never leave the shop unattended for so long. Could something have happened?'_

Anna decided to go out and search. She figured her being at the shop wasn't going to do any good especially in her state. After slipping on her winter coat, the shop's door suddenly slammed opened.

"Miss Anna, I've come back for you!" The familiar yet annoying voice yelled excitedly from the door. Anna cringed as the guy walked swiftly closer to her while her back was still turned to him. The guy's arm spread widely ready to embrace the blonde when she suddenly turned around in time to swing her hand and slapped him across the face. The guy practically flew to the wall, landing with his face on the wall and his butt stuck in the air.

"Ryu," Anna said his name in disgust. "What did I tell you about touching me?" She towered over him with her arms crossed. "I guess you haven't learned since last time."

Ryu managed to look up at her with tears in his eyes. His brain told him to run for his life because this time it just might cause him just that, but the other part of him, the one that always seem win in the battle told him to stay.

_'__Damn my romantic heart!'_

He cursed himself mentally before getting up on his feet. "But, Miss Anna, I was merely showing you how happy I am to see you after such a long time recuperating." He grinned at her showing half of his front teeth missing.

Both of Anna's eyebrows lifted. She couldn't believe the guy was back after the verbal and physical abuse she gave him. His once ridiculously large pompadour was chopped down to almost nothing by herself when they first met and Ryu decided she was his happy place and suddenly hugged her. That took several days from him to get over, but still Ryu came back and claimed that his love for her was greater than anything, even his trademark hair.

_'__What a moron.'_

She had thought, but he was there following her to and from work daily. He even threatened any guys who came near her, but Anna didn't mind that part at all. It saved her the hassle of having to do it herself.

Anna yelled at him to leave her alone. That didn't work. Anna called him names such as stupid, moronic, idiot, yes even dork. That didn't work either. Soon she resorted to physical violence hoping the pain would bring some sense to the hopeless guy. Still didn't work. Finally she gave up. At least he was keeping his distance until one day...

Anna wasn't sure what came over him but he tried to _kiss_ her. Anna shuddered at the thought. That resulted in Anna punching him in the mouth before his lips even touched her. After several minutes of her spewing insults at him, Ryu ran away from the scene crying and have disappeared for weeks, way longer than any other times he fled from her in tears.

Yes the big moronic dork cried like a baby making Anna almost feel sorry for him... _almost_.

Now he's back standing in front of her with the stupid grin on his face. 

Grin...

Anna's thoughts suddenly floated back to the one person she refused to think about. Still she couldn't help being concern about her well being.

I really hope he's ok…

"Argh! What am I saying? I don't care about him!" She blurted out loud.

The startled Ryu scratched his head. "I am sorry, but who is this _him_ you are talking about?"

Anna looked up at him but looked away suddenly. She blushed slightly, embarrassed with her sudden outburst. "Leave me alone, Ryu. I don't have the energy to inflict any bodily harm to you right now."

"Not even enough to insult me!" He shrieked. That was uncommon, _very_ uncommon, of Anna. He came to see her half expecting her to either break the rest of his teeth of anything along those lines. " Miss, Anna, are you ok? Are you sick. Let me feel your head." Ryu reached for Anna's head but she slapped his hand away.

"It's none of your business, moron." She turned to leave the store. "Get out, I'm closing the shop early today."

"Something really is wrong! Tell me your problems, Miss Anna. Maybe it would make you feel better." Ryu clasped his hands together and leaned towards Anna with a hopeful look on his face.

"I said it's none of your…" Anna stopped in mid-sentence. She thought for a moment about Ryu's offer.

Why not? Maybe talking to this moron would make me feel better. I just want someone to listen, and Tamao's not here…

"Ok." She said and turned to him. "But only on one condition."

"Yes, anything for you, Miss Anna!" He was clearly overjoyed.

"Only I talk and you say nothing. I'm getting hungry anyway."

"Deal!"

Anna walked out the the shop and Ryu followed. She locked the door after he was out. They soon begin walking with Anna in the lead and Ryu trailing like a love sick puppy behind her.

"Oh, and one more thing." She stopped and said without turning back. "You're paying."

Not far in the distance a brunet sit alone on the bench overlooking a long haired blonde and a much taller brunet following closely behind. A smirk formed on her face.

"Just a matter of time before you come to me, Anna. I will be waiting…"

**_Note: That's a pretty strange chapter but oh wells. Ryu finally shows up! I actually like that idiot also . Aren't Manta and Tamao cute? Lol I know very few people will agree with me on that. Doesn't matter. My Shaman King website… it's coming along very slowly lol. Aside from the Shaman King website, there will also be a Yona website. My crazy love and obsession!_**

**Jonil: **Yay you're back! Girl I thought you lost interest many chapters back haha. Thanks for still reading

**cherri-chan:** Apology accepted! And thank your for your wonderful compliments. Makes me want to update often, but sorry that isn't the case here lol. As for Anna and Yoh, well she's obviously mad at him but that doesn't change the fact she still loves the guy. As for Hao and Anna, who knows (except for me haha). You'll just have to wait and find out.

**unicorn13564** Yay! Please do tell your friends. That would be greatly appreciated.

**Wat3ry-ch4n** Will she return? Well, gotta read on to find out right? Hehe

**YamiandAnzu4ever** Geez lol. Everyone wants her to return to him. That's understandable. I would want the same thing.

**anangelslife** Eh, I guess I didn't fulfill your demand…

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope** Lol you refuse to? It would suck if it does turn out that way huh?

**sweet-but-evil** Yes my poor Yoh is suffering greatly both physically and emotionally. cries

**anitaking3 :** Haha, well there will be a sequel. Do I still need to make them longer?

**Koneko-Koneko** Writing cliffies makes you mean? Hmmm… maybe I should write more of those lol. I'm not sure if this one's a cliffy or not.

**lady shelina:** I love your for reading it!

**lovebaby** Yes I'd love to touch Yoh… No wait… that's not what you're talking about are you?... runs away and hide from Anna

**uncertainty** This story will be 20 chapters long. At least that's my plan as of right now.

**Dominique Watson:** Really? I hate getting shivers. It's like a ghost is rubbing me or something… 

**Willow1986** Lol since you've plugged your story here, I'll make sure to do the same while reviewing yours hehe.

**Kari:** Girl where have you been? I thought you changed to your mind. Of wells, e-mail me when you can ok?

**sHiPpO9113** Tell your friend I said thank you! And I hope you liked this fan fic at least.

**SaffyShaman** I hope I've updated fast enough for you to keep your sanity.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**Note: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I updated a little faster than usual. I'm so proud of myself. PLUS this chapter a a bit longer than the others, I think... Have fun reading and don't forget to review! **_

**Chapter 18**

"Oh man, it's great to be out!" Pirika took a breath of the fresh, cool air after stepping out the school building and threw her hands up the air for joy. "I know I aced those exams for sure." She smiled, beaming to herself. "Hmmm…" Pirika checked her watch. "2:37." She tapped her chin with her fully gloved finger as she contemplated whether she should visit Yoh now or wait until evening.

"You look quite dumb standing there with that clueless look on your face." Someone interrupted her thoughts.

Pirika's brows immediately furrow for she recognize the voice. "Are you some sort of stalker?" She turned and asked him dully.

"My, aren't you a bit full of yourself?" Ren smirked.

"Get lost." Pirika dismissed him with a wave of her hand before walking off towards her car.

"Wait, do you attend school here?" He quickly fell into step behind her. Watching her hands swing back and forth, Ren felt a sudden urge to take hold of them…

"None of your business." Pirika snapped as she continued to walk with her back still to him. She fished out the key to her car when she reached it.

"Hey, you can't leave yet! I'm still talking to you!" His voice grew louder.

Pirika proceeded to opening her car door and started to get it. She was completely ignoring him.

Ren's face grew red from anger. He never had to work so hard to gain a girl's attention. "I _said_, you can't leave yet! Turn around and talk to me, _woman!_"

The blue haired girl froze as soon as the words left his mouth. She only had one leg in her car and her body still hovered over her seat.

'_Woman?'_

Her brows furrowed and her face scrunched up in anger. She didn't care how unattractive she might have looked at the moment; Pirika just knew she needed to punch someone in the face. Her hands clenched into a fist with her nails threatening to dig into her flesh. That didn't matter at the time. With surprising agility, Pirika turned and swung her fist hoping to land squarely on his jaw, but…

"You know, I don't like being punch in the face., especially when it's by a girl." Ren had his grip on Pirika's fist. "And you don't look very pretty with your face twisted in anger." His face inched closer to hers', their nose nearly brushed against each other.

She didn't back away however. The last thing she wanted to do was show any sign of fear towards the asshole, the name she will now refer to him as. Pirika bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. His grip was so tight around her fist; she knew she couldn't overpower him.

'_Well there's only one thing to do.'_

Pirika's lips suddenly pressed lightly against Ren's catching him off guard. He closed his eyes as he took in her sweet scent, but his pleasure was soon replaced by an incredible amount of pain on his lower region. Ren's eyes popped opened and his jaw dropped. His eyes stared back into the gleaming eyes that belonged to the girl that just kneed him in the groin, her face brighter than ever.

Ren soon dropped to his knees, and his hands automatically went to cover the injured area. The pain was greater than any physical pain he had ever endured during his martial arts training. He looked up to see Pirika get into her car and closed the door. Her window rolled down slowly.

"You might want to get some ice on that." Pirika eyed his lower region with a smirk. "Luckily for you, there's snow all over the place. You have fun now!" She added cheerfully and took off after giving Ren a blink.

Ren was still in too much pain to respond.

'_Oh, this is war…'_

The still full cup of coffee warmed Anna's hands as she spilled everything. She told Ryu about meeting Yoh, the vision she saw on her crystal orb, the accident that was suppose to land her in the hospital but Yoh took the hit himself, her sudden engagement to Yoh, the dark secret Yoh finally told her, and her possible future with Yoh's own tiwn brother. Anna talked nonstop as Ryu did what Anna requested, sat there with full attention and zipped lips.

"…my head was spinning after he told me. I didn't know how to take it, so I left. He was…" Her index finger began to trace the circled top of the cup. '…he was bleeding pretty badly when I left the hospital.

She fell silent then, her head lowered and her eyes staring at nothing in particular.

Ryu took in a deep breath. He leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms. "So…" Ryu closed his eyes with his brows furrowed together as if in deep concentration. "..what you're telling me is…"

Anna looked up at Ryu.

"…you've left me for someone else!" Ryu stood up and slammed his hands on the coffee table, his eyes swelled up in tears. Everyone turned their way with his sudden, not to mention loud, outburst.

Anna Stared up at him with her brows arched. "Yes." She answered simply. "And I've never _left_ you since I was never _with_ you. Get it straight."

"But, Miss Anna!" His voice lowered just bit, but was still loud enough to hold everyone's attention.

"Don't make me have to get physical." The now annoyed blonde warned.

But for some twisted reason, Ryu felt a little turned on by Anna's threat. His mind floated to what Anna could have meant by getting_ "physical" _with him. His face soon contorted to fear as the only images that came to him was Anna physically torturing him.

"Well, that felt good letting everything out. I guess I'll be going now."

Anna stood up and turned to leave but stopped suddenly when she felt Ryu's warm hand on hers'. She turned around quickly to slap his hand off when she saw the genuine concern in his eyes. He removed his hand before Anna said a word.

"Miss Anna, I've sat here and listen to you talk for the past hour. If I may, can I'd like to give you my opinions on this?"

Anna stared at him for a moment before she decided to sit back down.

"I should warn you. If you're just going to say your regular moronic things, I will have to hurt you. And I promise you it will be more painful than anything you've ever experienced." She glared at him showing how serious she was. Ryu only nodded.

"It seems to me that this person, Yoh, is very important to you," he began. "I understand why you may be angry with him, but was it really his fault?" Ryu looked to Anna but she was looking away with her cheek propped on her hand. After realizing she wasn't going to reply, Ryu continued. "Yoh seems to be a great guy from what you told me. He threw himself in danger in order to save other people he doesn't know. Even I would willingly give up pursuing you if I knew you are going to be with a person like him. And believe me, Miss Anna, my feelings for you are stronger than any emotions I've ever felt for anyone."

The blonde sat still with the same expression on her face.

Ryu sighed long and loud. "Look, Miss Anna, all I really want is for you to be happy. And maybe this Yoh person is just the one to give you that. So is there a way you can forgive him?" He asked.

"There is another person." Anna replied in her monotonous.

Her answered wasn't what he expected. In fact, he half expected her to say _"no"_, but her saying there was someone else never entered his mind.

"Who?" Ryu became curious.

"His brother, Hao. They looked identical, so maybe the person I saw on the orb was him. He even said my future belongs with him." She said without looking at Ryu in the eye. Even she couldn't convince herself she would be find happiness with Hao.

"That doesn't sound like the Anna I know." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You don't know me at all." She snapped back at him. "All I want is to live an easy life. I know it sounds selfish but I've suffered enough to have to go through anymore pain. And if my happiness lies with this guy Hao, then that's where I need to be." Anna got up and left the restaurant without looking back.

Ryu didn't make any attempts to stop her. "Well I can't say I'm not disappointed with your decision. But I do hope you'll find the happiness, Miss Anna…"

The guy began sobbing hysterically. "Oh why much heaven be so cruel? Why can't I find my own happiness. Why doesn' she lo… Ohhhhh!" Ryu's full attention was suddenly on the Jade-haired woman who just walked past the restaurant's glass window. "There she is, I've found her, my happy place…" His eyes glazes with passion and without a moment to lose, Ryu dashed out the door to catch up with the girl.

"Yoh, are you sure you're ok?" Manta looked hard at his best friend who still held a smile on his face despite the fact he just get out from having to get his cuts re-stitched.

"I'm fine, Manta. It did hurt when they were doing it, but everything's cool now."

Manta gave him a skeptical look.

"Stop worrying, Manta. I'm really ok." Yoh flashed him his trademark grin to reassure his friend. "Besides, it's getting late. I'm sure Tamao wants to go home already." Yoh directed his attention to the pink haired girl who was standing there silently up to that point.

"No, no I'm fine." She shook her head and her hands. "We'll stay here with you if you need some company. I'm sure Anna will come visit you soon."

Yoh's face dropped. "I don't think she's coming." He said sadly. "But you guys really don't have to stay here with me!" He caught himself in time. Manta and Tamao looked at each other before looking back at Yoh. "Please, I just need some rest."

"Well…"

Tamao took hold of Manta's hand causing his attention to turn to her.

"Come on, Manta. Yoh really needs some rest. We can maybe go over to my house or something." She blushed a little. Manta only stared at her with his mouth slightly parted. "I just learned how to cook this American dish and I thought maybe you can be the first one to try it."

Yoh snickered at the shy couple. "Yeah, Manta. You two go ahead. I'm gonna get some shut eye." Yoh pressed a button on the controller. The bed soon lowered the head portion until Yoh was comfortable. "I'll see you two tomorrow?" He looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ugh, yeah…" Manta was still recovering from what Tamao had suggested.

"Ok." The brunet said happily before turning over with his back to them. Soon Yoh heard the click of the door as it shut behind Manta and Tamao. He sat up immediately and stared at the out the window for a long while.

"_I want you to be happy, Anna." _

He thought to himself before picking up the phone. He dialed a few numbers before it began to ring. It took three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Yoh. I need a favor."

"Of course, Yoh. What do you need?"

"I need to leave here, tonight. I need to get out of this country."

There was a moment of silence.

"What about Ann.."

"It's really important that I leave without her knowing." Yoh interrupted.

More silence.

"Please. I have to do this." He was pleading now.

"…ok." The person on the other finally agreed. "If that's what you really want."

"It's not what I want, but it's something I should do." Yoh hung up the phone feeling as if this heart was being pricked by millions of tiny needles.

"God, how am I going to survive without you…"

_**Note: Hehe, isn't Pirika evil? But ummm I guess Ren deserved it. Their relationship won't really develop until the sequal, and then part 3 will truly focus on them. The sequel will focus on Hao and Anna? Hmmm… I wonder what that means… lol. You'll have to read the sequel to find out. **_

_**Haha, don't you just love Ryu. What an idiot. **_

_**Hmmm, you guys are probably thinking I'm cruel for trying to separate Yoh and Anna huh? Eh. You'll survive, right? **_

**Juiicy: **I didn't take THAT long to update. I don't think... and yeah, i'm surprise this story have all those reviews also. I hope you do reach that goal.

**Keyo:** Yeah that's what I'll call you. Saves time typing lol. Yes! You think Tamao and and Manta are cute! Wouldn't we all love to see Anna forgive Yoh soon?

**anangelslife:** Ooooo another person who thinks Manta and Tamao are cute. Thanks!

**YamiandAnzu4ever:** Wohoo! you're the 3rd person. I'm feeling pretty good right now . Yeah that's Hao sitting there alright.

**uncertainty:** 23? hmmmm, well i was planning on only 20 chapters which will conclude Yoh and Anna's story.

**Vash: **Yeah Ryu's pretty hilarious... looking. lol j/k. I really do love the idiot. He's just so funny.

**sweet-but-evil:** Well Yoh's alive so I guess your happy now right?

**Emic:** I never said that he was. But I think most of the character in this story is OOC. I don't think Ren, Jun, or Pirika would act that way at all. But it's all for fun, in this story at least.

**hannah-asakura:** Sigh... sadly, that's a promise I cannot make. I'm horrible at keeping promises lol.

**unicorn13564:** Oo You asked me to e-mail you? Sorry but I didn't get that message. I would e-mail you but at this point, I'm not sure what you want me to e-mail you about. Of course I'll update. I'm not cruel enough to just stop writing the story, unless I'm completly stuck. Awwww you're so sweet trying to get your friend to read this story. here' a cookie for you! Hmmm as for killing Yoh off, he actually does die in my **other** story so... 

**lovebaby:** Ooaf! Yeah, thanks for the tackles.

**cherri-chan:** Hmph! Another threat.

**Rayless-Demon:** Haha thanks for pulling in a reader . I'd like to know how Hao gets Anna also!

**grdiang3l:** Well you're great to me for reading!

**kAndrea:** Wow, 2 days huh? I feel so proud.

**ekilow lettyion:** Here's the updated! Breathe, please!

**saRah: **Hope your're satisfy with that Ren/Pirika part at the beginning of this chapter. I know it wasn't romantic or anything but you didn't request for any fluff, unless you count the part where she kissed him only to get a chance at kneeing him in the groin... 


	19. Chapter 19

center 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**Note: I just got the whole set of Shaman King DVD. I watched it in Japanese with English subtitles. Yoh's voice is soooooo cute! GAH! I can't believe how adorable he sounds. I love him all over again! Anyway, I just want to restate that this is a YONA fanfic. I hope that answers many of the people's concerns. The chapter will focus mainly on Hao and Anna. **_

**Chapter 19**

/center 

br br 

The clock ticked on as the silence between the two people occupying the table continued to stare at each other. One in her cold icy glare, the other in an almost flirtatious matter. That brought only brought in even more glares from the girl.

'_I…really can't stand looking at this guy.' _

Her eyes widen in the slightest when he flashed her one of those smiles, the very same one Yoh usually gave her. The sides of his lips curled upwards and his eyes were closed. He looked so sincere but it only made Anna more annoyed. Despite his undeniably handsome face and, judging from looking at him with the tight red turtleneck sweater, fine toned physique, Anna still couldn't find herself being attracted to him.

Two girls, who looked no more than seventeen or eighteen, walked by but paused for a moment to meet with his gaze. Their cheeks immediately deepen to a shade of pink. Hao slowly pulled his long brown hair behind his ears, resting on his back. The ditzy duo giggled to each other before continuing to their table. Anna watched the scene with disgust.

'_How can I spend the rest of my life with him? What kind of stupid, idiotic crap is this?' _

Questions ran wild in her mind but she would never let her confusion show, especially not to the sitting in front of him.

He smiled sweetly at her.

Anna bit down on her teeth.

"I'm glad we are able to enjoy each other's company, even in silence." His voice finally broke the awkward, at least on Anna's end, silence between them.

"I never said I was enjoying this," the clearly irritated blonde retorted.

"I see. What a pity…" He trailed off.

"Meaning…?" Anna raised her right brow as she waited for him to respond.

"Meaning…" he leaned in on the table and looked straight into her eyes. "…you should have already figured it out."

Anna's hands squeezed her chair's armrest. "You're annoying me." She said flatly.

The brunet chuckled lightly. "You can be really charming, Anna."

She glared.

"Don't you think it is fate that you seem to know exactly where to find me?" His confidence ticked Anna off.

"I was on my way home and spotted you in this restaurant." Her monotone voice deceived her inner turmoil.

"Deny what you will, Anna, but you're here now. With me."

Anna's mouth opened to respond but found she was at lost for words.

'_Why **am** I here?' _

"You're here because you were _supposed_ to be here. The future has been laid out, Anna. Yoh's a fool for trying to change them. Just look at where it's gotten him now." His tone slowly changed to almost anger.

'_But…he's in the hospital because of **me**.' _

Anna's eyes shifted to the side. Her mind floated to the snowy night, one of the scariest moments of her life. The hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. Not very pleased with being touched, she almost violently shrugged him off when his grip on her shoulder tighten.

"We're meant to be together, Anna. In the vision, you were so happy."

She froze.

'_Happy..?'_

"There was one particular dream where all three of us were having a picnic by the lake." Hao continued to reminisce his visions.

"Three…" it came out in neither a question nor comment.

"Us and our son," he smiled down to her. "He had my features but your personality. We ate the hearty food you prepared. Then me and our son went fishing while you watched us and ate strawberries picked from our garden. It was a beautiful dream. It's that something you would want to look forward to?" Hao's warm breath caressed her cheek, but Anna ignored it.

For the first time that day she was able to smile. Slowly but surely, stood from the wooden seat. Hao's face also beared a smile, thinking Anna had finally came to an understanding, but the smile quickly disappeared when she opened her mouth.

"Thanks… for that load of crap." She said in a mock sweet tone.

"What?" This time he was the confused fool.

Anna slapped his hand off her shoulder. "In the future,_ if_ we're to ever meet again, refrain yourself from touching me to insure your safety." Her tone frosted with ice. She grabbed her coat hanging on the back of her chair and walked towards the door.

"But, Anna." He tried to follow her, but her icy glare froze him over.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull but for your information, I'm allergic to strawberries."

p 

hr 

p 

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Anna deserves happiness. Something I can't provide. Hao loves her. He can make her happy…"

The two exited the hospital with the boy in a wheelchair and the girl pushing him out.

"Hey Toru, wasn't that the boy we took to the emergency room this morning?" Kenshin, tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Hmm, it did look like him. But he's not supposed to leave yet. With that kind of injure, he needs to reach here for at least a month." They looked at each other in puzzlement before shrugging it off and went back to work.

p 

hr 

p 

Anna felt nervous as she neared the hospital. Her mouth dried and her stomach was doing flips. She suddenly stopped as when she reached the front of the hospital. Stranger's eyes turned to her as they walked past. A low chuckle escaped her mouth.

'_What do you say to the person who had a hand in your parent's death? How do… how do you tell him, despite all that's said and done, you still want to be with him.'_

Anna contemplated hard on the matter, then someone caught her eyes. On the other side of the hospital glass door was Pirika running with her arms thrown wildly in the air. The frantic girl was clearly running towards her yelling something incoherent.

"Anna, it's terrible! Yoh… gone… check out… gone…no sign of him…" Pirika yelled in between trying to catch her breath.

"What! Talk slowly!" Anna grew anxious. The words she was able to hear didn't settle well with her at all.

"Yoh… left… hospital … for good." Pirika spelled it out to the blonde.

Anna's face paled.

'_No… Yoh…'_

p 

hr 

p 

center 

_**Note: Short eh? It least it's updated lol. Sorry if there are grammar errors. Didn't have time to look it over. Next chapter concludes this story! . No time to respond to reviews today.**_

/center 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work. **

**  
_Note: Yay! The last chapter's finally here! And yep it's a lot longer than my usual chapters. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 20 **

She hated crying. It was a sign of weakness, an emotion she refused to show anyone, even herself. But there she was, running around town with tears running down her masccara smeared face.

Her head spun as her feet carried her body to wherever they could take her. Anna's hand unconciously clutched tightly to the ring on the necklace given to her eariler that day. She didn't know where to go, she just had one destination, one goal, to find Yoh.

The park where Yoh first wrapped his arms around her came into view. The very same place she felt their heart beating in unison. The very place she where she first...fell in love.

_'I love him damn it! And I want to be with him. It doesn't matter what happened.' _

Anna slowed down her pace as she approached the small arched bridge. Stopping at the exact spot Yoh first wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms across her chest as the memories came flooding in. Anna suddenly felt an incredible tightness around her chest. It hit her so hard her legs gave out and she landed on her knees on the snow covered bridge. With only Yoh in her mind, the blonde didn't realize she had been running around town searching for more than three hours. Anna finally found herself out of breath and aching all over.

_'Argh... I can't get up. I can't even move from this spot. How can I be so weak?'_

Anna scolded herself with a pound of her fist into the icy snow.

_'And what's this feeling?'_

Her hand clutched the front of her coat.

_'I hate this feeling. Everything feels so...**hopeless**.'_

Everything began to dim.

_'No... I'm going to lose him...'_

More tears managed to flow down her face right before she collapsed and everything turned to darkness.

Her head was throbbing but she could hear people conversing not far from her. Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked once, twice, and suddenly everything came into focus. Anna was staring at an unfamilar ceiling. Turning to her right, she could make out two figures, obviously a guy and a girl. They seemed to be in an argument about something that Anna couldn't quite make out from the distance. Frankly she didn't care at the moment. She was more concern about how she got there and who was responsible.

"Oh, you're awake!" The girl who still hid behind the shadow exclaimed happily.

The voice was slightly familiar. Anna thought hard on who it could be but only succeeded in causing her head to throb even more.

"Oh come on, she only fainted from exhaustion." The boy spoke and that's when it hit her. Anna couldn't help herself from letting out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. The two figures finally came into view and no doubt, they were who she assummed to be.

"Anna, are you ok?" Jun asked, obviously concerned for the younger girl lying in bed with her hand pressed to her forehead.

"...getting there," she answered after shaking her head slowly from side to side hoping it could help. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly an hour." The younger brother joined in. "You were attracting quite an audience laying there on the bridge." Ren spoke without even looking at her. Anna looked at him, his arms were crossed and had a pissed off expression on his face.

Or maybe that's how he always looked, Anna began to wonder herself. She suddenly became angry. Who was he to express his disapproval of her actions? He wasn't her brother, he wasn't her **_anything_**. Her eyes grew menacing as she continued to stare angrily at him. Still, Ren refused to look her way. Finally fed up with being ignored, Anna turned the other way.

Jun took a seatt on the bed and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. The blonde stiffen from her touch. She still wasn't use to any type of human physical contact.

"You really love him, don't you?" Anna's breath caught in her throat but she didn't reply. "He really loves you too." Jun said softly as if to reassure the still unmoved girl. "He said he's doing what's best for you."

Anna froze. _'What?'_

"You know where he is?" Anna asked as she turned slowly back to the siblings. Jun looked to her brother. Anna caught the slightest shook of Ren's head and Jun turned to look sadly back at her. "You **_do_** know." She stated firmly, sure of it now more than ever.

_'They **must** know. How else would they know where to find me. Yoh must have put them up to this.'_

The thought put the tiniest smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Jun shook her head slowly side to side. She evidently didn't want to keep Yoh's location a secret from her. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you."

Anna stared sadly into Jun's eyes. Her breathing grew more rapid by the seconds. "Do you know..." She wasn't in control of her body any longer. Her body shivered from fear of not seeing Yoh again and tears rolled freely from her puffy, tired eyes. "...how long I've waited from him? How long I had to live in misery, living without any meaning, living without... really **_living_**!" Her hands grabbed on to Jun's shoulder firmly. "Please, I don't want to lose the one meaningful person in my life. I literally don't think I can live without him." Anna was pleading now, and she didn't care just how pathetic she must looked to them right then.

Jun looked to her brother once more, her eyes also pleading for Anna. Ren stared back for a moment before letting out a sigh. There's no way he can say _'no'_ to those eyes.

"I'll drive you."

Yoh sat on a wheelchair staring out the window at the airport, his trademark smile no where in sight. Any minute now preparations in the private Tao jet would be done and he would be off to another country. The sulking brunet thought of his distination, Paris. Quite a strange place when you're trying to forget a loved one.

_'No, not forget her. I never want to forget her.' _Yoh brought his hand up to his mouth with two of fingers covering his lips and the others propped under his chin._ 'But...it's so painful to think about her knowing I can't be with her.' _His chest tighten, his heart ached. _'It's not fair, I love her so much...'_

His whole body suddenly went limp. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave. At the moment, he could just dropped dead right there for all he cared.

"Master Asakura, the jet is ready," a man dressed in a gray suit informed him. Yoh took a deep breath.

_'I'm doing this for her. I want her to be happy.' _

He turned to the suited man and nodded, his face now plaster with his grin. "Lets go."

Anna found herself running again. She took off in a sprint as soon as she stepped out of Ren's red ferrari. He had gave her the exact direction while on their way to the airport. Her mind was racing as she ran repeating three words over and over under her breath.

"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there..."

After pushing many people along the way to the side, Anna finally reached the private part of the airport. She flashed a card Ren gave her to the security and they quickly let her through without questions. Her legs carried her to where Ren said Yoh should be boarding, which was just around the corner.

_'No...'_

Anna turned the corner to find it completely empty, not a single soul in sight. She ran to the door leading to the jet and tried to open it.

_'Locked! Damn it!'_

"Hello!" Anna began banging on the door. "Can anyone hear me! Please open the door! It's very important! Please! Please...?" With no reply and was no sign of anyone around, Anna slowly began to lose hope. She cried again and chuckled after a long while.

_'I'm crying again. How is it that he's managed to make me cry more in these couple days than I ever did in my whole lifetime?' _She wanted to laugh at the thought. Anna walked over and sat down on one of the chair set in a row. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there. Could have been a few minutes or hours, Anna was completely oblivious to the surrounding world. But then...

"Anna?..." Her head shot up instantly. There by the door sitting on a wheelchair was Yoh, with an equally confused expression on his face. The thought of him being just a dream crossed her mind. That she could have fallen asleep and be dreaming all this up. However, the thought didn't stop her from running towards the wheelchair-bounded boy and throwing her arms around him as soon as she reached him.

"Yoh!" Anna said, happy and out of breath. "You're real." She realized. Her voice was muffled as she buried her face in his hair.

"Anna...what are you doing here?" Yoh's arms slowly wrapped around Anna when she suddenly pulled back. He didn't even have a chance to react before Anna's right hand slapped him hard across the face and wrapped her arms around him again. Yoh's eyes were opened wide in shock. He wasn't sure what just happened, but then they began to register. He smiled.

"I deserved that." He said thoughtfully.

"Don't you **_ever_** leave me again." Anna commanded, her hug around him tightening.

"But, Anna..."

"I don't care what happened before. It wasn't your fault, I know. I just needed some time to think it over. You didn't...you didn't have to leave." She sobbed into the shoulder of his sweater.

"Anna, that's not why I left." He said painfully.

"What?" The blonde pulled back slowly to look Yoh in the eye. He looked at her tear drenched face. Yoh wanted to kick himself for being the cause of her sadness.

"You should be with Hao." He looked away as he spoke. "He can make you happy." Anna shook her head, not believing what he was saying.

"There's no way I can ever be happy living with that arrogant, egotistical brother of yours."

"But I saw you in the dream with him..."

"That's not me!" Anna yelled sternly. "Hao told me about the dream and that's not me."

"She looked just like..."

"I'm telling you it's not me!" She cut him off again. "I'm allergic to strawberries." Anna added to reassure him.

"You are?" Yoh was more confuse than ever. The girl in the dream was clearly Anna, or she looks just like her, only slightly older by a couple years and a shorter length hair. But since that's the future, Anna could have cut her hair by then.

"Yes, I've been allergic to them since I was born. I had to be hopitalize from eating them while I was younger. I don't want him. I don't want that future dream. Not if that future doesn't have you." Anna's eyes never left Yoh's. "You owe me Asakura Yoh."

"Huh?"

"You owe me a lifetime of happiness. Don't you dare abandon your responsibility." The blonde pulled out the necklace he gave her and held it up to their eye level. The ring on the necklace swung back and forth. "Remember what this symbolizes?" Yoh's eyes followed the swinging ring a few times before landing back on Anna's eyes.

"Love." He said with a smile. "It symbolizes...my crazy love for you." Yoh pulled Anna in and captured her lips with his. Both of their bodys immediately burst with a warmth. Anna's hands dug into Yoh's dark hair as his hands roamed her back. They soon broke the kiss concerned with where their heated passion would lead them. Yoh obviously wasn't physically ready for anything more intimate then just kissing. The two proceeded to staring at each other's eyes with their forehead and nose pressed together.

"I love you, Anna." He whispered for only her ears.

"I love **_you_**, Yoh." She said back to him in an even lower tone.

"You know you sound very sexy in that tone?" Yoh grinned at her. Anna hit him playfully on the shoulder and Yoh faked a wince in pain. The two laughed as they made to exist the airport.

"Hey look!" Anna pointed out the window. Yoh's eyes shifted towards the window. His smile broaded at the sight. Outside small, white flakes of snow started coming down as if reminding him not to forget the promise he made to Anna.

_'Don't worry, I kept my promise. And hopefully I won't have to make that kind of promise again because I don't intend to ever leave her side.'_

Hao sat on the bench outside his and Yoh's Japanese home watching the snow as they fell from the sky. They soon covered everything in sight leaving the city a beautiful sight to behold.

"Maybe Yoh had the right idea in changing the future for his own benefit. You still haven't won yet, brother. Everything's still up for grabs."

He got up to retreat to the house.

"Damn... I hate it when it snows..."

**Fin**

**Author's final note: **_Yay! That concludes this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and is satisfy. The next one will focus mostly on Hao and Anna, plus Yoh will be in there of course. But ummm it will still be a Yona pairing on that one and Hao has this other chick and you won't know until I actually type it up._ _Oh yeah, Ren and Pirika's relationship will develope in that one too. so look out for_ **part 2: _When It Rains_!**

_I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially the ones who have reviewed since the beginning. Thanks for the continuous support! _


End file.
